Sword Art Online: I am sorry
by S Hackett
Summary: Este era originalmente un final alternativo a la historia iniciada por L' Fleur Noir, que es una buena amiga y hacía rato me había pedido que escribiera un fic, así que le hice este y decidí subirlo, con su permiso, como final alternativo a su historia. P.D.: decidí continuar esto. Serie de lemons y fluff a lo largo de los arcos argumentales de SAO.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online: I am sorry

Note: all of this is dedicated to you, Sumi, for I once said I would do this, and even if it is late, I keep my promises... I just hope you enjoy this more than enough :laughs: No, really. Sorry for keeping you waiting, though you probably forgot about this due to my delay. Alright, in short, I am sorry and I hope you enjoy this.

Parte 1: I understand now

Lisbeth no pudo soportarlo. Enfureciéndose viendo al muchacho de pelo negro reírse tanto, apretó el puño y, con una fuerza descomunal que ni sabía que poseía, le propinó un puñetazo muy bien dirigido, en el estómago, levantando a aquella persona tan amada y a la vez tan odiada, al menos, medio centímetro del suelo.

Kazuto hizo lo que pudo por agarrarse el estómago mientras luchaba por respirar.

-¿Por... Qué... Hiciste eso?-se las arregló para decir a lo largo de diez segundos, mientras forcejeaba por respirar.

La gente de alrededor estaba mirando anonadada. En breve podrían intervenir, o bien echarse a reír.

La chica estiró el mismo brazo con el que le había pegado y lo agarró del cuello, sin importarle lo más mínimo las demás personas que los miraban más y más.

Lo arrastró por el parque hasta un puesto de comida y lo sentó a la fuerza entre la gente.

-Ahora, tú y yo vamos a tener una breve charla sobre este tipo de cosas, ¿entendiste?-intentó usar un tono lo más hostil posible, pero sabía que él no se lo creía.

Sin embargo, como si estuviera dentro del juego y a punto de enfrentar a un súper boss o algo por el estilo, abandonó todo intento de hacer algo que no fuera ponerse serio. Era imponente cuando hacía esa cara. Incluso podía llegar a darte un miedo increíble si intentabas mantenerle la mirada. Pero Liz aguantó. Tenía que hacerlo.

-¡No puedes decir semejante cosa sobre ella!-

-No entiendo qué tiene de malo, Liz.-

La muchacha alzó excesivamente las cejas. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Era tan lento o se estaba haciendo el idiota? O quizá... No, no podía ser. Asuna no podía estar acertada en esto, Lisbeth había oído, de la boca de Suguha, sobre la locura con la que cargaba Kirito en ALO mientras buscaba a Asuna, pero... ¿Y después? A fin de cuentas, la mayoría de los hombres son así... Dicen que te aman y luego, puf, nada.

-A ver...-suspiró, apoyándose en la mesa.- No hagas que te pegue con mi mazo la próxima vez, ¿está bien?-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero explícame, por favor.-

-Pero hombre, es muy fácil, ponte en su lugar, hazte una idea de lo que sentirías si ella entra por la puerta con un chico al que estuvo ayudando y te presenta como su "amigo", no como su "novio".-

-Fácil.-dijo al instante.- Después, cuando estemos a solas, le preguntaría qué quiso... Oh.-lo meditó menos de un segundo.- ¿Y por qué ella no me lo preguntó?-

-Eso no lo sé.-admitió Lisbeth.- Pero puedo suponer que es el mismo motivo por el que tú no aclaraste nada.-pensó un momento, y cuando iba a decir algo, él se le adelantó.

-Es que me parece una estupidez total, quiero decir, miremos hacia atrás.-dijo Kazuto abriendo su mano y contando con los dedos.-Me enfrenté a Kayaba Akihiko para liberar a todos de Aincrad, pero también lo hice por ella.-contó uno.- Entré a ALO a buscarla, para nada más. Luego, como todos siguieron jugando, yo también.- contó dos.- Me enfrenté a Sugo mano a mano, por ella.-contó tres.- Y estoy seguro que la cuenta no se acabará ahí.-captó la mirada de su amiga y en seguida aclaró.- No voy a decirlo esto a Asuna. No voy a decirle de ninguna manera que hice cosas por ella y que espero algo a cambio, porque de ser así no sentiría por ella lo que siento.-cerró la mano y la dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, no es como si ella no haya hecho nada por ti.-se quejó Lisbeth.

-Eso es obvio.-replicó el muchacho.- Ya sé eso. No le digo esto a nadie, Lisbeth, pero le debo a Asuna mi vida. Lo único que hacía antes era jugar videojuegos y alcanzar la cima para luego dejar de jugar y empezar con otro, nada me importaba.-apretó los ojos un momento, parecía que quería llorar, pero se negó la necesidad.- No pretendo dar lástima, no te contaré eso.-respiró hondo y recuperó la compostura.- El punto es que las cosas no son como ella cree.-finalizó.

-Pero Kirito…-Lisbeth suspiró, de pronto recordó lo que había dicho él antes y preguntó.- Dime algo.-hizo una cara pícara.- ¿Qué sientes por ella?-

Kazuto parpadeó y bufó.

-De verdad, ¿tengo que responder eso?-

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?-inquirió ella.

-No.-jugó el muchacho.

-Ey…-

-Sin embargo…-

-Kirito…-

-Puede que…-

-¡Oye!-se levantó de pronto, se abalanzó sobre él, lo agarró de la campera y aplastó su frente contra la de él, clavándole los ojos directo en las pupilas.- Tú vas a ir, y te vas a disculpar.-

-¿Por algo que no significa nada?-

-Oh, venga ya.-lo soltó y él se golpeó la espalda contra el respaldar.- Típico. ¿Sabes? Pensaba que eras otra clase de hombre. Creía que eras directo, sincero, bueno… Parece que estaba errada. Sólo miras por tus propios intereses. Hasta otra, Kirito. No me preguntes nada más. Y si al final, Asuna y tú terminan separados…-le dio una última mirada de soslayo.- Supongo que no tendré nada más que ver contigo.-

Y con esas últimas hirientes palabras que acuchillaron el pecho del chico como puñales hechos del hielo del noveno círculo del infierno, Lisbeth se marchó sin mirar atrás.

-¡Liz!-lo oyó gritar, pero se fue.

No lo miró.

Kirito se quedó allí sentado, solo, impotente. Pero más que nada, enojado. ¿Con Asuna por ser tan tonta? ¿Con Lisbeth por darle una lección errada? ¿Con quién? No lo sabía.

Miró la hora en su celular. Era temprano todavía. No quería volver a su casa, le preguntarían si había pasado algo y no quería responder a esa pregunta.

'_Quizá sería bueno hablar con Agil y Klein…'_ pensó, mirando hacia la mesa inexpresivamente.

Por un momento, se dio cuenta de que su cara se veía como cuando Sachi había muerto. Tan inexpresiva que daba miedo. Tan inexpresiva que la gente alrededor se alejaba. Tan... Se veía tan…

'_Muerto.'_

Empujó la puerta del bar llamado "Dicey Cafe" y dentro encontró a tres de sus amigos. Klein, Agil y… Sinon.

-Viejo, ¿qué te sucede?-Klein se levantó y caminó hacia él con su típico carácter comprensivo y protector de líder de clan, pero Kirito no le respondió.

Lo alcanzó y puso una mano en su hombro mientras Agil y Sinon lo miraban desde la mesa, el primero preocupado y la segunda con duda.

Klein entonces procedió a llevarlo con lentitud hasta la mesa, donde lo sentó a su lado, frente a Sinon, con Agil en diagonal.

El tanque empezó la charla.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-preguntó con su tono grueso usual.- Me enteré de que algo pasaba porque Asuna estuvo aquí hace un rato hablando conmigo. Me llamó la atención que viniera sola, así que le pregunté por ti, pero…-

Fue segundos más tarde de escuchar el nombre, que Kirito reaccionó, casi sin vida en su voz.

-¿Asuna estuvo aquí?-

El tono con el que habló. Los otros tres sintieron como si todo el bar de repente se sintiera helado.

Klein y Agil se miraron antes de dedicarle una mirada a la francotiradora, que se encogió de hombros.

-Hombre, de veras que estás destruido.-observó el usuario de katana.- ¿Quieres contarnos?-puso una mano en su hombro y se lo apretó, como queriéndole darle confianza.

-No.-se negó rotundamente el otro.

-Bueno, no hace falta.-intervino Agil, Sinon y Klein lo miraron de reojo, Kirito seguía con la cabeza gacha, muerto en vida, vacío, destruido… No había un número suficiente de palabras negativas que atribuirle.- Estás en confianza con nosotros, Kuro no Kenshi.-le dijo.

-No soy ningún Espadachín Negro.-volvió a negar.- No soy nada. Ni nadie. Sólo un montón de células apiladas una sobre otra sin un propósito.-

De nuevo, los otros tres se miraron sorprendidos. Nunca lo habían visto tan deprimido. Esta vez, Sinon rompió el silencio.

-Nos damos cuenta a la legua que te sucede algo, amigo. Queremos saber.-lo dijo con su usual tono helado, lo cual, aunque muy poco, no lo suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, reconfortó a Kirito.

-No diré que no pasa nada.-dijo.- Nos les pedí que vengan para nada. Sólo… Sólo necesito que estén conmigo y… Me hagan olvidar, ¿de acuerdo? Nada más.-no movió ninguna parte del cuerpo, sólo los labios.

Así fue como pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el fin de la tarde. De vez en cuando, Agil se levantaba para ayudar a su esposa con el bar. Klein, como siempre, se emborrachó, y Sinon tomó un té cada dos horas, tres en total, lo cual le salió bastante barato si se comparaba su gasto con el de Klein.

Kirito, sin embargo… No comió ni bebió nada. Tampoco habló más que para decir "Sí", "No" o "Por favor". Al final de la tarde, Agil se ofreció a llevarlo en su coche, pero el muchacho volvió a negarse, como la mayor parte del día.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró a Suguha y su madre cenando. Le preguntaron por su cita, y respondió "Todo bien", le preguntaron si quería sentarse con ellas a comer, pero también refutó la oferta y pasó de largo a su habitación, sin molestarse en esconder o cambiar su cara. Mientras subía, vio que Sugu escribía algo en su teléfono, pero no preguntó.

Alcanzó su cuarto, abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Maldita existencia…-dijo, mirando por la ventana a su lado. El cielo, ahora oscuro, mostraba un reflejo de su alma. Oscura, corrompida por algún tipo de pensamiento deprimente que poco tenía que ver con Asuna, en realidad.

Muchos años atrás, prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón, no había sido nunca capaz de entender a la gente. Intentó hacerlo, pero simplemente no tenía sentido. La gente era demasiado complicada de entender. Primero decían una cosa, pero luego decían la contraria, y ambas eran válidas. Según la lógica que él manejaba, las cosas eran de una forma, o eran de otra. Es decir, en lógica básica, existen principios que no cambian jamás. Por ejemplo, si algo es cierto, no puede ser falso, y si es falso, no puede ser cierto. Sin embargo, la gente sostenía que ambas cosas eran posibles.

¿Cómo?

Se los había preguntado muchas veces, pero nadie supo darle una respuesta. Siempre pensó que debería preguntarle a un filósofo, pero nunca conoció a uno, ni tampoco, después de un tiempo, quiso hacerlo ya. Los filósofos a veces daban discursos interesantes, pero se quedaban mucho con los grises de los asuntos, mientras que él prefería blancos o negros. No tonos grises.

'_No sé qué hacer con los grises.'_

Así, para relacionarse con la gente, había decidido comportarse como un programa de computadora. Si la gente preguntaba tal cosa, él respondía lo que hacía falta. Ni más, ni menos. A secas. Directo.

Eso le causó muchos problemas en la escuela. A raíz de esto, se distanció de la gente aún más. Y luego, la tecnología FullDive saltó al mercado con el NerveGear.

Era su sueño hecho realidad. No tendría más necesidad de relacionarse con nadie. Sería el mejor jugador solo del mundo, patearía los traseros de todos y sería feliz.

O eso creyó, pues no estaba en lo cierto.

Apenas entró el día del lanzamiento del juego tras la beta, resultó atrapado en una mar de pesadillas que terminó poco más de dos años más tarde.

Y sólo cayó en otro. La chica de la que se había enamorado seguía presa de su más amado sueño: el mundo virtual.

'_Asuna'_ pensó.

Los ojos deberían haberle picado. Sus lagrimales deberían haber expulsado lágrimas hasta dejar su cuerpo deshidratado. Él debería haberse roto los nudillos pegándole a la pared.

Si tan solo hubiera estado vivo.

'_No puedo soportarlo'_ sus pensamientos iban a mil por segundo, su cerebro terriblemente acelerado, pero su cuerpo tan inmóvil. _'Algo… Necesito… Sí, definitivamente, eso será suficiente'_

Manoteó al lado de la cama y agarró su casco. El último NerveGear que quedaba. Kikuoka había dejado que lo conservara.

-Link Start.-dijo en voz monótona, pero tan baja que ni el artefacto la reconoció.- Link Start.-repitió más alto.

Esta vez, logró entrar.

Apareció en la Ciudad de los Comienzos. Caminó silenciosamente bajo el cielo azul. En ALO era la mañana justo ahora, ya que los días pasaban más rápido. Se sentó en una banca de la plaza inicial y miró la ventana de "Amigos". Por supuesto, nadie estaba conectado, aunque a esta hora Agil solía entrar y Asuna siempre estaba online.

La cerró.

-Yui.-susurró. Si me escuchas, por favor, ven.

Poco después, oyó un ¡Pop! en el bolsillo de su gabardina negra y una pequeña hada salió volando hasta su hombro.

-¡Hola papa!-lo saludó entusiasmada, saltó de su hombro, estalló haciéndose de su tamaño normal y cayó sentada a su lado. Lo abrazó con fuerza, luego miró alrededor.- ¿Dónde está mama?-

-Ella…-empezó a decir.- No creo que aparezca.-

-Oh…-Yui miró afligida el suelo por un momento y luego levantó la cabeza.- Bueno, pero tú estás aquí, al menos.-le sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Desafiamos algún jefe mano a mano?-insistió.

Kirito sonrió por una milésima de segundo.

-No lo creo, Yui, no lo creo.-respiró el aire "puro" y luego lo dejó salir por su boca.- La verdad, yo… No he sido sincero contigo.-

La niña lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Me refiero a que… No es que mama no vaya a venir porque no puede. Es porque no quiere.-

-¿No quiere verme a mí?-preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-¡No, no, no!-le dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y mirándola a los ojos.- No llores.-le dio una sonrisa melancólica, luego recordó los sucesos y apartó las manos.- Si mama no viene, no es culpa mía, es… Supongo que sí es mi culpa.-Yui parpadeó, aún sin entender, pero lo abrazó de nuevo más fuerte.- ¿Qué…?-

Pero ella le chistó suavemente.

-No, papa. Sólo… Arregla las cosas, ¿sí?-lo miró suplicante.- No alegaré por mí, sino por mama. Ella realmente te ama. Y sé que tú también a ella.-se le enjuagaron los ojos.- Somos una familia, no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos.-se le escapó una lágrima y Kirito la juntó con un dedo.

-Yo… Prometo que seré fuerte por ti. Lo prometo.-la abrazó también y, por un momento, casi pudo sentir el calor de Asuna sobre sí, pero lo rechazó, pensando que no era digno de recibirlo.- Yui, yo… Este… ¿Podrías acompañarme toda la noche?-

Su "hija" parpardeó unas cuantas veces, sorprendida, pues él no solía pedir eso, pero aceptó sin dudarlo y sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, papa!-

Así fue como pasó la noche logeado junto a lo único que le quedaba. Ni madre, ni padre, ni hermana, ni amigos. Ni Asuna. Toda la noche la pasó pensando. ¿Dormir?

No podía. Simplemente, no podía.

Las posibilidades de resolver esto… No podía calcularlas. Había empezado con una estupidez, pero al no aclarar él nada, había pasado de ser un copo de nieve a ser una avalancha. ¿Era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta?

Pero, ¿cómo podía disculparse con Asuna sin antes arreglar las cosas con los demás? Quizá, sólo quizá, resultara mejor si fuera con ella al final.

'_No… Creerá que es quien menos me importa, y no es así.'_

Ya era la mañana. En el mundo real eran las seis a.m. Asuna ya estaría despierta, era Lunes después de todo. Abrió una pantalla y envió un mensaje a su celular desde dentro del juego.

_Asuna… Sé que no quieres verme. Ni hablarme._

_Pero, por favor, quiero hablar contigo a la hora del almuerzo, donde siempre._

_Me he dado cuenta de todo, y quiero arreglar esta situación._

_No soporto estar así contigo. Quiero explicarte cómo me siento respecto a ti._

Tocó el botón de enviar y se mordió todas y cada una de las uñas mientras esperaba, desesperado, en el mayor silencio posible, sin despertar a Yui, que dormía apaciblemente con la cabeza sobre su pecho. En el fondo, no esperaba que le respondiera, pero, para su sorpresa, llegó una respuesta. Tuvo miedo de abrirla, pero justo en ese momento su "hija" afianzó su agarre sobre él y ese pequeño e inconsciente acto le dio el empujón que necesitaba.

_Ok._

Era todo lo que decía.

Suspiró. Al menos no se había negado.

'_Se ve que las cosas no están tan mal como creía' _pensó. Cerró los ojos un momento, luego decidió que dedicaría el día a arreglar las cosas con los demás. Empezaría fácil, con Klein y Agil. Con delicadeza, apartó a Yui y la dejó dormida en la cama, sacó papel y una pluma y tinta de su inventario y escribió "Perdona que no esté aquí cuando despiertes, Yui. Me diste el valor necesario para enfrentar a mis fantasmas y he decidido hablar con mama. Es mi culpa que no hubiera entrado ayer. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Casi arruino tus sentimientos. Espero puedas perdonarme. Te quiere, tu papa."

Dejó la nota en la mesita de noche tras doblarla cuidadosamente junto con otro papel donde le pedía a Yui que recopilara cierta información. Se deslogeó y al volver a la realidad se sentía mareado. No había dormido, no había comido en todo el día anterior ni bebido. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo ahora.

Se levantó a la fuerza y caminó por el pasillo. Su madre ya se había ido al trabajo, como siempre. Suguha estaba desayunando lo más silenciosamente posible, pero, en cuanto lo vi, abandonó todo intento de no hacer ruido.

-Onii-chan.-saludó.- ¿Puedes explicarme qué te pasa?-

Kazuto no respondió al instante. Fue hasta la heladera y la abrió. Tomó un trago de agua y la dejó dentro. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, tomando antes su mochila.

-Nada importante, Sugu. No tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien.-Era una de las mentiras más grandes de su vida, por supuesto. Se detuvo en la puerta.- En realidad, estoy muy mal. Pero, por favor, no te preocupes. Solucionaré esto. Como siempre.-le dedico una leve sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ánimo.-le dijo ella desde la silla.- Yo te apoyo.-

-Gracias.-meditó un momento.- Me sirve.-

Suguha lo observó salir.

'_Je. Cupido al ataque. No debí haberme entrometido, pero supongo que si sirve para que sean felices… Entonces está bien.'_

Tipeó en su teléfono:

_Todo va según lo planeado._

Aguardó unos momentos y recibió la respuesta. Simple, como siempre.

_¡Qué alegría, tía Leafa!_

Y una Yui feliz al final.

Sonrió. Qué buena era su niña.

A la hora del almuerzo, Kazuto estaba esperando bajo el árbol de la escuela donde siempre almorzaba con Asuna. Ella no había aparecido todavía, pero no era de las que faltaba a su palabra. Iría.

Diez minutos más tarde, la vio aparecer por la puerta de la cafetería, con Lisbeth y Sílica, aunque estas dos se quedaron en la puerta, mientras que Asuna avanzó hacia él.

Como si fuera la primera vez que se reunían, ambos se quedaron a cuatro o cinco metros uno del otro, mirándose, ella a él con dolor, y él a ella con desesperación.

-Ahora entiendo (I understand now).-

Parte 2 Forgiveness

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella débilmente, se dio cuenta de su tono y habló más agresiva.- ¿Y qué?-

-Te pedí reunirnos para disculparme.-ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él fue más rápido.- Espera, espera, déjame hablar, por favor.-alargó el brazo y también le pidió con la mano que espere, a lo que Asuna cerró la boca y aguardó.- Mira, en ese momento no pensé que una palabra pudiera hacerte tanto daño.-empezó.- Pero no miento al decir que no pensé que esto fuera a pasar. Aparte de eso, yo de verdad no siento por Shino nada más que amistad, así como la que siento por Lisbeth o Sílica.-tragó saliva.- Y no es amistad lo que me une a ti, Asuna.-

-¿No? Eso no es lo que dijiste, si no me falla la memoria.-

Kirito dio un paso al frente, Asuna retrocedió dos.

-Lo diré de nuevo, no siento amistad por ti.-afirmó, la miró a los ojos.- Yo…-

-¿Tú qué?-dijo cortante.- Kirito, si vas a hacerme perder el tiempo…-

-Yo te… Quiero.-deseó poder pegarse a sí mismo.

Asuna alzó las cejas y bufó decepcionada.

-Sí, Kirito, yo también te quiero, y también quiero a Agil y a Klein, pero no por eso voy por ahí besándolos, incluso si esa es la moda de hoy.-le reprochó alzando cada vez más la voz, aunque Liz y Sílica no la podían escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás… Diciendo que me aproveché de ti?-dijo sorprendido.

Asuna entonces abrió los ojos como platos, como si se diera cuenta de que había revelado el problema en lugar de dejar que él lo descubriera todo solo. Pero ya lo dicho estaba dicho.

-Sí. Eso pienso.-

-¡No!-chilló en seguida en respuesta.- ¡No es así!-

-Oh, con que no. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Shino que era tu "amiga" entonces? Yo creía que éramos algo más que simples amigos.-

-¡Porque se nota a la legua, Asuna!-dijo.- ¡Todos mis compañeros de clase se pasan el día haciendo chistes sobre eso, y se supone que en Aincrad sólo Agil, Klein, Sílica y Lisbeth sabían que teníamos una relación! A eso, agrégale que el día que nos despedimos en el bar de Agil, cuando llevaba a Shino a su casa…-

-Así que la llevaste.-

-¿Estás…?-estuvo a punto de decir celosa, pero por suerte no llegó a decirlo. En su lugar dijo.- ¿Estás enojada por eso también? Vive al otro lado de la ciudad, yo la traje, yo la llevo, además fue MI decisión.-se apuntó con el dedo refiriéndose a sí mismo.- ¿Se supone que otros deben solucionar mis problemas y/o acompañarme en mis decisiones solo porque sí?-

-Algunas veces.-sentenció Asuna sin cambiar su cara.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-¡SIGNIFICA QUE DEBÍAS CONTAR CONMIGO, IMBÉCIL!-lo gritó a pleno pulmón sin darse cuenta.

Kirito se quedó mudo. ¿Que no contaba con ella?

-¡Eso no es cierto, Asuna, lo sabes!-

-¡¿QUE NO ES CIERTO?!-le gritó en la cara, acercándose velozmente como si tuviera realmente el estoque en la cintura y fuera a apuñarlo, sólo que en lugar de eso le pegó con el dedo en el pecho varias veces.- ¡NO ME DEJASTE PELEAR CON KAYABA! ¡NO ME DEJASTE ENTABLAR RELACIONES CON TU FAMILIA ¡NO DEJASTE QUE TE AYUDE CON DEATH GUN!-para este momento estaba llorando y Liz y Sílica habían cerrado las puertas para que no escuche la gente de dentro, aunque muchos miraban por la ventana.

Kazuto tenía razón. Había empezado como un copo de nieve tonto, pero al mezclarse con tantos otros copos de nieve, hoy era una avalancha. Solo que… El primer copo era de hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿Entiendes a dónde voy, idiota?-dijo temblorosamente.- ¡Juré protegerte!-chilló en voz baja.- Pero nunca dejaste que cumpliera mi palabra. Siempre me apartaste. Por el motivo que sea, da igual.-se adelantó.- Pero siempre me apartaste. Me sentía… Falsa.-giró la cara y caminó un poco alrededor tapándose la cara hasta detenerse delante del árbol, de espaldas a él.- Falsa por haber hecho una promesa que no me dejabas cumplir.-sollozó desconsolada.

No estaba seguro de acercarse, pero pensó que ella necesitaba alguien que la consolara. Se acercó despacio y puso una mano en su hombro.

-No espero que lo hagas, pero… Ojalá me perdones. Cuando llevaba a Shino de vuelta a su casa, me preguntó si había algo entre tú y yo. Y le dije que sí. Que no te cambiaría por nada. No sé cómo se sintió, pero tampoco me importa. Yo quiero estar solamente contigo. Las demás… Que busquen a otro.-

Asuna temblaba bajo su mano, pero de a poco se calmó. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se giró para enfrentarlo, con las lágrimas corriendo aún por su cara.

-Eso… Eso era lo que quería oír. Solo que…-aspiró con fuerza por la nariz y se secó los ojos.- Está bien.-aceptó.- Yo…-

-No.-la frenó.- Espera. De verdad, yo creía que estaba implícito. Que no importaba lo que le dijera a los demás, sino lo que te dijera a ti. No… Queríamos que nadie se entere, ¿te acuerdas? Es cierto que nunca hablamos de esto, pero di por hecho que esa regla era para este mundo también. Lo… Lo siento. Mucho.-

La chica aún sentía rabia en su interior, pero la ignoró como pudo. Él la miraba fijamente, y después de unos segundos abrió un poco los brazos y le dio una sonrisa tímida. Le recordó brevemente a Aincrad. Le recordó al Kirito que enfrentaba sus problemas sin importar lo grandes que fueran.

Se dejó caer contra su pecho y ser envuelta por sus brazos una vez más. Muy despacio, estiró sus brazos y lo rodeó también, mientras sentía que él bajaba la cabeza y la dejaba descansar contra la de ella.

Respiró tranquila por primera vez en semanas.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, tan sólo descansando el uno sobre el otro y disfrutando del simple contacto y la sensación protectora.

En el momento en que tocó la campana, él se despegó primero. La agarró de ambos brazos, la miró a los ojos con firmeza y le dijo:

-Esta noche… Por favor… Entra a ALO. Ve a la copa del Yggdrasil, a casa. Ahí es a donde perteneces.-

Asuna sonrió por un momento y luego preguntó con tristeza.

-¿Y Yui? Seguro me…-

-No.-le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.- No te odia ni nada. Solo estaba preocupada por ti. Anoche entré a verla.

-Soy una mala madre.-se lamentó.

Kazuto dejó un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Nuestra hija no cree eso.-

Al momento de salir de la escuela, no se encontraron.

Por lo visto, Asuna creía que la cuestión terminaba allí. Pero Kazuto no pensaba lo mismo. Él haría algo para ella en la noche, y le llevaría bastante tiempo… Pero también tenía que hablar con los demás, así que matando dos pájaros de un tiro, escapó de la escuela después de hablar con ella. Todos los demás ya estarían en sus casas, excepto Lisbeth y Sílica. Corrió hasta su casa, trepó por la pared lateral hasta su habitación como si fuera un ladrón y entró a su habitación. La trabó con llave, cerró las cortinas y la ventana y logeó en ALO después de enviar unos mensajes.

Poco después, Agil, Klein y Sinon aparecieron y menos de cinco segundos más tarde aparecieron por el portal de Yggdrasil.

-¡Kirito! ¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

El Espadachín sonrió confiado y respondió.

-Todo arreglado. Chicos, los llamé porque… Primero, porque quería disculparme con ustedes. Ese día estaba destruido por… Algunas cosas de las que seguramente ya saben o se enterarán… Y segundo porque quiero…-tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco.- Necesito su ayuda para buscar algunos ingredientes legendarios para una cena que quiero darle… a Asuna…-

-Vaya, eres todo un romántico.-bromeó Agil.- ¿Seguro que no "renaciste" como los artistas?-echó a reír.

-No te tenía como uno de esos.-admitió Klein sonriendo pícaro y con astucia.- Vaya, vaya, nuestro Kirito está creciendo.-

-Buena elección de palabras.-dijo Shino mirando al muchacho de pelo negro.- Me parece bien. Te ayudaremos.-dijo poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

-Oh, sí, esto no me lo pierdo.-rió el samurái.

-No seas malo.-se quejó Agil, miró a Kirito.- Por supuesto que cuentas con nosotros.-

-Muchas gracias, chicos.-dijo de verdad.- Sólo… Hay un problema.-echó una risita nerviosa.- Los ingredientes los dropea (significa "deja caer", es un término gamer) el Boss de la Abyssal Dungeon… En la punta este de Alfheim.-

Los dos chicos restantes abrieron la boca como estúpidos, mientras que Shino simplemente asintió.

-Un desafío interesante.-dijo.

-Tú eres arquera con ojo de gato, no estás al frente.-susurró Klein como queja.

-Me parece que aquí el que más sufrirá seré yo.-dejó caer Agil.- No te quejes tanto… Eso va contra tu camino del bushido.-

-¡Oh, no!-chilló el pelirrojo agarrándose la cabeza.- ¡No! ¡He faltado a mi palabra! ¡Ya no soy digno!-

Kirito, Agil y Sinon echaron a reír despiadadamente.

Por el camino a la mazmorra, se cruzaron al General Eugene, que iba en la misma dirección con un regimiento entero de Salamanders. Accedió a unirlos a la party puesto que faltaban siete miembros para llegar al límite, y además le debía un par de favores a Kirito y Klein era uno de los suyos.

Matar al Boss con cuarenta y cinco miembros resultó difícil, pero Eugene reconoció que aunque sin ellos tres hubieran podido, habría sido a costa de varias vidas, quizá la suya incluída.

De vuelta en la copa de Yggdrasil tras despedirse de Klein y Sinon, que debían salir, Kirito y Agil caminaban por las calles buscando un chef con skill de cocina al máximo.

Lo encontraron bastante cerca de donde la casa de Kirito estaba ubicada, así que éste le dio los ingredientes y tras pagar una barbaridad, que hizo que hasta Agil se emocionara como comerciante, y esperar cinco minutos a que todo estuviera listo, el chico se guardó todo en el inventario y corrió a casa después de despedirse de su amigo, que deslogeó en ese momento.

Mientras corría vio que la tienda de Herrería de Lisbeth estaba abierta. Decidió entrar, así que llamó a la puerta. La pelirrosa abrió rápido, saludando.

-¡Bienvenido a...! Ah. Eres tú. Dime, ¿lograste algo al mediodía? Se pusieron a gritar, así que cerré la puerta. Asuna no quiso decirnos nada.-

-De a poco, supongo.-ella alzó una ceja.- Me refiero a que vamos mejorando. Quiero darle una sorpresa en un rato, le pedí que entre. No creo que estemos como antes justo ahora, pero… Planeo recuperarla, y… Liz. Lo siento mucho.-

Lisbeth bufó divertida.

-No sabes lo genial que es verte disculparte. Te ves tan patético.-

-No sabía que fueras sádica.-

-No lo soy.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?-

-Ya perdiste cinco minutos de tu vida conmigo.-

-Pero…-

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas. En todo caso, me disculpo yo por pegarte. No tenía ningún derecho.-

-Bueno, yo creo que sí.-Lisbeth sonrió.

-Ese es el Kirito que me agrada.- El que reconoce las cosas y se las arregla para sobrevivir siempre.-lo dijo en un tono cálido, como de hermana.

-Liz… Gracias. Muchas gracias. Si no hubieras hablado conmigo…-

-Ya. Vete.-

Le sonrió.

-Sí. Adiós.-

-¡Buenas tardes, Yui! ¡Siento haberme ido así esta mañana!-gritó, su "hija" apareció doblando la esquina corriendo hacia él.

Frenó cerca y le dijo.

-Apúrate, mama ya está por llegar.-

-¿Qué?-preguntó.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero le dije a las siete! ¡Son las seis!-

-Dijo que mis abus (abuelos, abreviado) no estaban en casa… Me envió un mensaje desde su teléfono.-

-¡Maldición!-le pegó a la pared, el típico cartel lila que ponía "Immortal Object" saltó a la vida y se apagó poco después.

-¡La tía Leafa me pidió que la ayude con unas quests! ¡Volveré tarde, no me esperen despiertos!-Yui estalló y salió volando como hada por la ventana abierta.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Que no la esperemos despiertos?-entrecerró los ojos, repentinamente enfadado.- Esta niña… Cómo crecen.-se quejó, gruñón, luego reaccionó.- ¡Qué estoy haciendo, no tengo tiempo!-

Corrió al comedor y colocó dos platos velas aromáticas, cubiertos, vasos y el mejor vino que había encontrado. También una botella de medio litro de agua mineral para cada uno…

Cuando terminó de acomodar la casa, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Yui le había mentido. Asuna no había entrado aún. Quizá estaba teniendo problemas en casa. Calentó de nuevo la comida mientras esperaba.

Así pasó una hora… Dos… Tres… Y cuando por fin vio que su icono se ponía verde, eran las once p.m.

Escondió la irritación y apagó todas las luces de la casa. Las velas debían dar un buen ambiente. Ignoró la decoración que él mismo creía estúpida, pero que había puesto por una ocasión especial como esta.

Abrió la puerta y la esperó afuera.

En la calle, la gente caminaba de aquí para allá, haciendo compras de último momento como si realmente vivieran allí. Kirito pensó por unos minutos que le gustaría vivir ahí permanentemente, pero tenía un motivo para volver al mundo real.

La chica a la que estaba esperando.

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en un banco para dos personas que había a un costado del último escalón. Siguió mirando la gente con entusiasmo, escuchando risas y viendo riñas de enamorados cuando de pronto alguien se detuvo a su lado. Se volvió para ver y vio a Asuna de pie allí, pero no llevaba su equipo usual de batalla. Tenía puesto su suéter amarillo y su falda marrón claro.

No se veía exactamente hermosa, pero era la Asuna a la que tanto anhelaba ver. Justamente con esa ropa. Muy en el fondo, extrañaba esos días. Cuando se miró, se dio cuenta de que él estaba vestido así también.

-Hola.-le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Se preguntó si debía recibirla con un beso, pero decidió que no. No sería bueno apresurar las cosas.

-Buenas noches.-respondió ella con tranquilidad.- Siento llegar tarde. No era mi intención. Mi madre…-

-No pasa nada.-le aseguró.- ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

Como si fuera la primera vez que salían.

-Mejor, supongo.-dejó caer.- Al menos ya… Ya no ando llorando, je.-

Kirito le sonrió de lado amablemente.

-Bueno, pasemos. Pero, antes… Necesito que me permitas taparte los ojos.-

Asuna frunció el ceño en preocupación.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si lo vieras apenas entras, se arruinaría la sorpresa.-dijo, haciendo lo posible por que su cara no se coloreara.

-Oh.-la chica se sonrojó un poco.- No tenías que…-

-Sí tenía que hacerlo. Pero más que eso, quería hacerlo.-declaró.

-Muchas gracias.-le dijo.

Se miraron durante unos momentos de tensión y luego él habló.

-Vamos, voltéate. Deja que te guíe adentro.-pidió despacio.

Ella asintió y se giró. Cuando las manos de Kazuto le bloquearon la vista, tuvo el impulso de salirse, peor reprimió el impulso. Estaban haciendo el intento de reconciliarse. Y él no había hecho nada que la molestara hasta ahora. Así que se dejó llevar.

Aunque no veía nada, todavía podía olfatear y oír, se dijo, pero al entrar a la casa se dio cuenta. Kirito traía en sus manos un hechizo anti sentidos. Sólo podía usarse si la otra persona accedía al tacto, sin saber, necesariamente, que el hechizo estaba allí. Esto le infundió miedo, pero si algo sabía bastante bien, era que Kirito no era Sugo. No le temía en ese aspecto. En realidad, no le temía. Ni siquiera sentía los cambios de dirección. No sabía en qué lugar de la casa estaba.

Hasta que Kirito la hizo sentarse en una silla y le quitó las manos de los ojos.

Todos sus sentidos volvieron al instante. Un aroma dulce y apaciguador inundó su nariz, la luz tenue y romántica de las velas que iluminaban el ambiente le enjuagaron los ojos, y el suave sonido a arpas como las de los ángeles en las películas, le infundían tal cantidad de emociones que quería llorar de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Llevó sus ojos hasta él, que se había sentado frente a ella y se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras luchaba por no derrumbarse de la emoción.

Puede que todo estuviera pasando en un juego, pero él era real, ella era real, y, ya no tenía dudas, sus sentimientos también. Como los suyos.

-¿Todo esto…?-preguntó atontada.- ¿Por mí?-

-Bueno…-dijo él sonriendo.- Creo que debí haber hecho esto hace mucho…-bajó la cabeza.- Pero…-volvió a mirarla.- No es tarde, ¿verdad?-preguntó angustiado.

-No.-susurró Asuna entre pequeños sollozos.- No, para nada.-dijo en un hilo de voz, pero él entendió.

-Esto no es todo lo que hice para ti, Asuna.-ella entonces siguió la dirección de los ojos de él y vio que aparecían sobre la mesa tres fuentes tapadas.- Sé que probablemente ya cenaste, pero…-destapó la primera.- De entrada, hay Omelette de Hierbas. Es francés.-quitó la segunda.- Aquí, de cena, hay Lomo de Cerdo a la Francesa. Su nombre lo delata, ¿no?-rió brevemente y quitó la tercera tapa.- Y en último lugar, como postre… Uno del que me hablaste una vez… Crème brulee de naranja con madalenas de limón.-

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Asuna y ella se pasó la manga del suéter por ellos.

-No sé… Qué decir…-declaró.

-No tienes que decir nada.-respondió él.- Ahora, ¿quieres comer? Si no tienes hambre, de verdad que no importa.-

-Si te soy sincera, no he cenado nada. Peleé con mi madre al llegar. Y… Me encerré en mi cuarto. Si no hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave, probablemente no estaría aquí ahora.-

-Entonces, cena conmigo.-le pidió.- Con tu _esposo_.-

'_Mi esposo'_ pensó Asuna _'Sí… Suena bien'_

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Hablaron un poco sobre el día que ambos habían tenido, y cuando ella preguntó de dónde había sacado los ingredientes y por qué se llamaban como los del mundo real, Kirito dijo que Klein, Agil, Eugene y los Salamanders lo habían ayudado, y aclaró que no tenían el nombre que él había usado, pero que de verdad eran esas comidas. El paladar de Asuna lo confirmó. Había comido esas tres cosas cuando estuvo de vacaciones en Francia una vez, no sólo el postre.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, él se puso de pie, fue hasta su lado y le ofreció la mano. La chica sonrió tímidamente y la tomó para ponerse de pie. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, en el más absoluto de los silencios, si no tenemos en cuanto las arpas, se abrazaron y ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él, mientras las manos de Kirito descansaban en la espalda de Asuna.

-Siento haber sido tan terca.-dijo ella.

-Y yo tan tonto.-le respondió.- Que quede claro, Asuna.-añadió.- Tú eres la única para la que tengo ojos.

Ella lo apretó un poco más y levantó los ojos, cruzándolos con los de él. Aquellos ojos oscuros que la enloquecían en secreto, que alzaban su ánimo sólo de entrar en su campo de visión, que le recordaban que tenía un corazón latiendo.

Lo vio acercarse y no hizo nada por evitarlo. Dejó que sus labios se encontraran y una lágrima salía de los ojos de Kirito, deslizándose por su mejilla y muriendo en los labios de Asuna. A esa, pronto se le unieron más de parte de ambos.

Aquel beso húmedo, entre lágrimas, tan lento que parecía de película y tan pasional que era absolutamente privado.

Sintió sus manos acariciarle la espalda e hizo que las suyas subieran por el pecho de él hasta su cuello, donde se detuvieron un momento a recordar el tacto antes de llevarlas hasta sus mejillas acaloradas que tanto extrañaba tocar.

Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más extrañaba eran sus labios.

Sus narices se tocaban una y otra vez, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, pero tampoco le importaba.

Sus frentes se tocaron y él se separó apenas lo suficiente para respirar, pero ella no lo dejó. Volvió a besarlo, y fue aquí cuando se dio cuenta. Este beso se parecía mucho al primero que tuvieron, tras la muerte de Kuradeel… Y también al que compartieron al final del SAO, mientras observaban a Aincrad perderse en el cielo infinito.

-Asuna.-le oyó decir.

-¿Mmm?-

-Aún tengo una sorpresa más.-susurró mirándola a los ojos, aunque ella los tenía cerrados.

Se rió y Kirito disfritó de ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-No necesitas hacer nada. No necesitabas hacer esto tampoco.-

Sus frentes no se despegaban.

-De nuevo, quiero hacerlo.-dijo él frotando su nariz con la de ella, le robó un beso fugaz.- Deja que te tape los ojos de nuevo.-

Asuna fue la que lo besó velozmente esta vez.

-Está bien.-decidió.

Esta vez, sus sentidos no se fueron mientras la guiaba por la casa. Sabía a dónde la llevaba, pero no se lo impediría… Además decía tener otra sorpresa, y no creía que fuera una mentira.

Entraron en la habitación, ella a ciegas y su percepción notó algo diferente respecto a los objetos allí. Algo era diferente. Varias cosas, en realidad.

-Bueno.-le oyó decir.- Aquí estamos.-sintió que se le acercaba por la espalda y la abrazaba, pero ella aún no abría los ojos.- No intentes usar tu percepción, puse magia negra para bloquearte.-le susurró.- Sino, no sería sorpresa.

Asuna abrió los ojos y, de nuevo, tuvo ganas de llorar de alegría.

Kirito había redecorado una de las paredes del dormitorio cubriéndola de imágenes de Aincrad donde ambos estaban de caza o en alguna pose ridícula, en otras estaban con Yui, en otras estaban con el resto de sus amigos… Pero la que le llamó la atención a Asuna era la única que resaltaba.

La de su boda.

Había sido algo súper secreto, sólo habían estado ellos dos, nadie más. Tenían una sola foto. La que ahora estaba en la pared.

-Para recordar toda nuestra vida juntos.-le dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Asuna giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él admiraba la pared.- Ahora, quiero preguntarte algo, Asuna.-la soltó, caminó y se detuvo frente a ella.- Frente a frente, como siempre debí haberlo hecho.-

Y ella supo de antemano lo que quería él saber. Pero dejó que hablara. Quería escuchar las palabras salir de su boca, quería que fueran música para sus oídos, que le dieran color a su vida de nuevo tal y como una vez lo hicieron en Aincrad hacía tiempo.

Leafa y Yui observaban desde afuera. Su tarea estaba cumplida.

-Deberíamos irnos, Yui.-carraspeó Sugu.- Definitivamente NO podemos ver lo que sigue.-se rió.

-¿Y qué sigue?-preguntó la pixie desde la cima de su cabeza.

-Eh… No, nada, sólo… Vayámonos, ¿sí?-

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Por segunda vez en toda su vida, Kirito pudo ver esa sonrisa perfecta en la cara de su pareja. La sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. La única sonrisa que podría hacer que el mundo brille, incluso en la oscuridad más absoluta.

-Por supuesto que sí, tonto.-susurró emocionada.

Y literalmente saltó a sus labios, enrendando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Por la sorpresa, Kirito no llegó a atraparla apropiadamente y giraron, cayendo Asuna de espaldas en la cama con él sobre ella. Ambos se quedaron petrificados unos instantes, mirándose, con deseo pero también con cautela. Al final, Asuna fue la primera en sonreír y tirar apenas de él hacia ella, a lo que Kazuto, ya convencido de que estaban de acuerdo de nuevo, avanzó, subiéndose a la cama también.

Alcanzó sus labios y los tocó, dando gracias por que todo saliera bien. Acerco su cuerpo y manipulando el menú con una mano, con una maestría sólo propia de alguien que ha tenido pareja en un juego mucho tiempo, accedió a su inventario sin mirar y se deshizo de su camiseta.

El repentino cambio de textura en lo que sus manos tocaban hizo que Asuna se detuviera, pero sólo fue un momento. Estaba más enamorada que nunca de este chico, y esto no la detendría. Con la misma maestría que él, se quitó el suéter.

Kirito, que tenía ambas manos en el cuello de su amada, deslizó un dedo por el medio de su pecho y alcanzó su abdomen, donde volvió a usar su mano para acariciarla. La sintió moverse un poco bajo su tacto, pero en seguida se tranquilizó y él movió sus dedos hacia el costado.

Era como aquella vez. En Selmburg. Aquella noche que desembocó en matrimonio… Sólo que esta vez las cosas sucedieron en el orden inverso… Y estaban haciendo las cosas en la cama con más calma que esa vez.

Como si ambos pensaran lo mismo, sonrieron uno en la boca del otro y se miraron directo a los ojos un segundo antes de besarse otra vez y ahogar, uno por culpa del otro, lo que ambos dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo, Yuuki Asuna.-

-Te amo, Kirigaya Kazuto.-

En ese momento, los dos, cada uno por su lado, sin para de besarse y tocarse, se quitaron lo que les quedaba de equipo. Kirito, los pantalones, y Asuna, la falda.

Faltaba la parte más incómoda… El Código de Éticas, que también estaba presente en ALO.

'_No tan pronto'_ decidió él. No quería echar todo a perder.

Su habilidad de percepción le permitió notar que Asuna temerosamente intentaba hacerlo, así que alargó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con lo de ella para apartarlos del menú e hizo que se relajara.

Se apartó de su boca y comenzó a besarla en la mejilla con la lentitud de alguien que busca más que nada el placer de la otra persona en este caso.

Trazó un camino con sus labios desde las mejillas coloradas de Asuna hasta su hombro, acercó la mano de ella y siguió el camino de besos desde su hombro hasta su mano, donde se detuvo y la miró, sólo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que lo hacían perder la razón. Aquellos ojos que le provocaban pensamientos que nunca antes había tenido y que mucho tenían que ver con el vínculo que los unía: amor. Aquellos ojos de la primera y única mujer que amaría en toda su vida.

-Aquí, somos marido y mujer.-le dijo en voz baja, mientras sentía la mano de ella moverse de su cuello a su pecho y luego a su mejilla.- En la vida real…-la chica se detuvo por un momento, aterrada.- Somos novios.-le dijo sonriente, y ella volvió a darle aquella sonrisa perfecta.- Lo juro de nuevo: te protegeré con mi vida. Y de aquí en más, dejaré que me protejas también. Una vez cada uno, ¿de acuerdo?-propuso.

-Eso… Me parece genial.-aceptó Asuna atrayéndolo a un beso más.

No hubo más conversaciones.

Ambos desactivaron silenciosamente y sin temblores el Código de Ética y ella lo aceptó con aquel suave gemido que lo volvía loco.

-Asuna…-susurró contra su cuello recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, mareándose con su aroma y con los ojos cerrados, olvidándose de dónde estaba, qué hora era, el tiempo que hacía que estaba despierto… Todo.

Eran únicamente él y ella.

Sintió que la cabeza de Asuna se reclinaba, dándole más espacio para besarla, y él llevó una de sus manos a una de sus piernas y la otra a su pecho, acariciándola en ambos lugares con meticulosa delicadeza, sin dejar de moverse, recibiendo más pequeños gemidos de parte de ella en su oído.

-Kazuto…-la escuchó susurrar en un momento en que no sabía cuánto llevaban así.- Mmm… Quiero…-

Él no llegó a preguntar, simplemente sintió la respuesta.

Asuna puso ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujó hasta que se encontró sentada sobre él, sin haberse separado.

Rodeó el cuello de su novio con ambas manos y sin que él le dijera nada inició el movimiento de vaivén de su cintura, sumergiéndolos a ambos en un universo donde todo era bueno, donde muchas cosas negativas simplemente… No habían sucedido.

-Asuna…-susurró en su oído, un poco mareado, al igual que ella.- No… Tienes que…-

Pero ella no se detuvo. Lo silenció con un beso y acarició sus brazos. Lo empujó más hasta recostarlo en el colchón y apoyándose con las manos en su pecho, quedándose en posición vertical, dejó que él explorara su cuerpo y la tocara tranquilamente.

Los niveles que estaban alcanzando para este momento eran totalmente insoportables, incluso para jóvenes como ellos con mucho aguante, incluso para los parámetros del juego.

Asuna pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba más desesperado que antes en sus caricias y que ella misma había añadido velocidad a su vaivén, pero no es como si hubiera que tener cuidado en este mundo, así que poco importaba.

Se arqueó más hacia atrás y quitó sus manos del pecho de él para ponerlas en sus rodillas. Así, arqueada hacia atrás, él podía verla en todo su esplendor.

No lo resistió.

Kazuto usó sus brazos para sentarse y rodeo la cintura de su esposa con un brazo mientras usaba la mano libre para recorrer primero su espalda, luego su costado y finalmente su abdomen, donde comenzó a darle varios besos muy lentos, subiendo lentamente hacia su pecho, el cual alcanzó poco después. La mano, sin embargo, fue en sentido opuesto a acariciar el punto donde se fundían en uno.

Ella entonces, por el calor, el deseo desenfrenado que estaba sintiendo, y las ganas de que el momento no acabara todavía, se detuvo con su pelvis pegada a la de él y se besaron con pasión unos momentos.

Cuidadosamente, ambos se fueron moviendo hasta estar arrodillados sobre la cama, abrazados, las manos de ambos ocupadas en el cuerpo del otro, recorriendo aquellos lugares por los que usualmente no irían.

Ella recordó en ese momento, mientras sentía sus manos en la parte alta de sus piernas, que una vez, de manera accidental, se había enterado de que a él le gustaba cierta posición al momento en este tipo de momentos.

Internet puede ser de mucha ayuda.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si él merecía que ella le diera el gusto, pero se lo dio de todos modos. Había hecho varias cosas lindas esta noche, así que podía darle una.

Torció su tórax hacia un lado y lo dejó con las ganas de seguir besándola, con los dedos de su mano en el bordo del mentón del chico. Giró luego su cadera y acomodó las piernas, dándole la espalda completamente, acomodando su cabello para que no quede entre ellos.

Podía sentirlo contra su privacidad, firme. Intentó evitar que eso la abochorne y se enderezó, pegando su espalda al abdomen y al pecho de él.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

Asuna chistó suavemente para indicarle que guarde silencio y no se detenga.

Estiró sus manos hacia atrás y tocó las piernas de Kazuto, quien se tensó levemente al tacto, aunque pronto se dejó llevar y comenzó a besar la clavícula de su esposa con decisión, paseando sus manos de los hombros de ella hasta su cintura pasando por su espalda para luego pasarlas a su abdomen e ir hacia arriba a su pecho y extasiarse con su cuerpo, a lo que Asuna se mordió el labio inferior intentando no arrepentirse de lo que hacía y movió sus brazos. Puso sus manos en los antebrazos de su pareja y las pasó por ellos hasta sus manos. Supo a ciencia cierta que a él le gustó este gesto, y se sonrojó demasiado. Alejó sus manos y fue más arriba, hasta agarrarlo de los pelos. Agarrándose de él así, dejó que la tocara a su antojo. Posiblemente se arrepentiría de esto más tarde, pero ahora mismo quería que pasara así.

Kirito, mientras tanto, seguía con ambas manos en su pecho, proporcionándole un masaje marcado, firme, pero decidió sólo una de sus manos haciendo esto mientras la otra bajaba. Quería ser uno con ella de nuevo. Lo logró con ayuda de su mano y ahora fue él el que comenzó a mover la cintura con lentitud y no ella.

-Asuna…-le susurró al oído.- Te amo tanto.-

La chica no respondió, sólo gimió una vez, y luego otra en respuesta al movimiento de él, que muy despacio iba añadiendo fuerza al acto, intentando encontrar un ritmo ágil y fuerte que les gustara a ambos por igual.Y su mano traviesa no quedó sin hacer nada. Se sumó a los acontecimientos en los barrios bajos.

Esto fue demasiado para Asuna, que poco a poco, con cada beso a su abdomen, con cada beso a su pecho y cada caricia hecha a su cuerpo, en el lugar que fuera, se volvía más y más loca y finalmente no pudo evitar derrumbarse en los brazos de su amado tras dar a conocer su estado.

En medio de esto, Kirito tampoco pudo resistir más y llegó a su punto máximo, para luego recibir a Asuna en un abrazo y recostarse despacio en la cama con ella sobre él, sin despegarse lo más mínimo.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho y puso sus manos en los hombros de él, mientras sentía que la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-Asuna… De verdad… Lo siento mucho…-dijo jadeando.

-No te preocupes…-contestó de igual manera.- Ya está.-

-No volverá a pasar.-depositó un beso en su cabello y le acarició la nuca.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Sólo hubo silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online: We are back

Note: This chapter will be from Asuna's point of view, mainly. Since I'm not a girl, sorry if I do it wrong! I will try to give you guys a more private scene this time, with more fluff, not exactly a sexy one… Let me know what you think!

Asuna parpadeó en su cama, pensando en los acontecimientos recientes. Definitivamente extrañaría a Yuuki, y, mientras pensaba en ella, por raro que suene, no lloró.

Su amiga no querría que lo hiciera.

Ya se conocía de memoria su habitación, pero miró alrededor una vez más, mientras el silencio seguía presente allí. Sus padres no estaban en casa, se recordó a sí misma. Podía invitar a todos sus amigos y pasar el día todos juntos. Eran las diez a.m., pero conociéndolos, estarían todos despiertos, incluso siendo sábado por la mañana.

Se bajó de la cama y caminó unos pocos pasos hasta su guardarropa. Tomó una camiseta de mangas cortas, unos pantalones largos holgados, unas botas y se puso una chaqueta. Dentro de la casa podía estar caluroso, pero el invierno, afuera, se veía muy crudo.

Se pasó por el cuello también una bufanda y se puso un gorro negro en la cabeza. Tenía ese gorro apartado de los demás. Era especial. Por el simple hecho de que fuera negro, no hacía falta aclarar quién se lo había regalado, ¿no?

Bajó hasta el living, con su cuerpo casi sudando, y salió por la puerta principal. La gente que trabajaba en la cocina y limpiando tampoco estaba presente. Ella les había pedido que se tomaran el día libre.

De todos modos, no había nada que limpiar.

Iniciando las invitaciones, tomó su celular y escribió el mismo mensaje para todos excepto Kazuto:

_Hey! Hola! Mis padres no están en casa._

_He pensado que podrían venir todos y quedarse un día o dos._

_Aprovechemos, ya que es fin de semana y el lunes no se trabaja ni se estudia._

_Podríamos ver unas películas o jugar, y de paso estamos todos juntos =)_

_Espero tu respuesta._

Al mensaje de Agil le agregó que también invitaba a su esposa, si quería unírseles.

Respiró el frío aire invernal y cuando lo expulsó por la boca, se mantuvo unos segundos mirando su propio aliento blanco.

Por un momento, recordó la única vez que nevó en Aincrad. En aquellos días, había aparecido un evento. Trataba sobre un jefe del estilo de Santa Claus, que aparecía en un cierto pino, en el Forest of Wandering, del piso treinta y cinco. Nicholas the Renegade.

Ella misma y su clan se habían organizado para ir, y estaban caminando hacia allí cuando más o menos a medio camino, se cruzaron a Klein y su pequeño grupo, que les informaron de que un solo player, el ya conocido como el Kuro no Kenshi o, mejor aún, el primer beater de la lista, lo había matado.

Klein, sin embargo, no reveló que él tenía el drop de ese Boss.

Al final, tampoco importó, se dijo Asuna a sí misma. Quizás hubiera podido salvar a Godfrey si hubiera tenido el ítem, pero las cosas no habían pasado así.

"No importa", se dijo, "No puedo cambiar el pasado.".

Recibió la primera respuesta. Era Shino, diciendo que iría y podía quedarse mientras no fuera una molestia. Luego llegó la respuesta de Klein, con algo parecido. Agil respondió que iría durante las tardes hasta que todos los que se quedaran se fueran a dormir porque su mujer estaba enferma y, aunque podía cuidarse sola, quería estar cerca. Lisbeth respondió con un "_Podría ir corriendo ahora mismo :B_" y Sugu le dijo que Sílica estaba con ella y que irían en cuanto ella les avisara.

Minutos más tarde, An si-eun, o mejor conocida como Siune de los Sleeping Knights, respondió que ella iría encantada en representación de todos. Asuna le contestó disculpándose por no invitar a los demás, pero que harían una fiesta en ALO a modo de compensación durante la noche.

Luego, envió otro mensaje a todos pidiéndoles que traigan sus Amuspheres y diciéndoles que los esperaba a las 5 p.m.

Satisfecha con las respuestas del grupo, buscó a Kazuto entre sus contactos y tocó en videollamada.

Él atendió rápido, como siempre.

-¡Hola!-dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Asuna.-contestó desde el otro el muchacho, tan calmo como siempre.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien.-respondió.- ¿Y tú?-

Lo vio bostezar y contó los segundos, riéndose por lo bajo. Doce en total. ¿Cómo podía ser tan…? ¿Cuál sería la palabra? No importaba.

-Bien.-respondió adormilado.- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-

-Te llamaba para invitarte a algo que estoy organizando. Estoy invitando a todos nuestros amigos a casa para estar todos juntos uno o dos días, y quería preguntarte si querías venir.-

-Por supuesto.-respondió él instantáneamente.- Cuenta conmigo. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir para allá.-

-Puede.-admitió Asuna.- Me vendría bien una mano. Iré a comprar las cosas, para cuando llegues ya las tendré en casa, puedes ayudarme a acomodarlas.-

-Excelente.-lo vio mirar su reloj de la mesita de noche.- En quince minutos a más tardar, estaré ahí.-

-Está bien.-lanzó un tímido beso a la pantalla.- Nos vemos.-

Cortó.

Deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y, dejando el celular con su mano derecha, caminó calle abajo hasta un súper mercado. Revisando las góndolas y los estantes, compró comida para un ejército y pensó en que estarían todos juntos una vez más.

Sonrió ante la idea, pero acabó por razonar que sólo había tres camas más aparte de la suya. La de su hermano, la de sus padres y la del cuarto de huéspedes.

Dos, se dijo, descontando la cama de sus padres.

Aunque si ella dormía ahí, entonces sí podía prestar la suya. Podía invitar a tres a quedarse, pensó, aunque ciertamente, si querían, otros tres podían dormir en los sofás.

O simplemente llevarse bolsas de dormir, seguramente todos tenían una. O ella podía prestarles. Listo, se convenció a sí misma, problema resuelto.

Pagó en la caja registradora y salió acarreando un sinnúmero de bolsas. Uno de los empleados se ofreció a ayudarla, a lo que Asuna aceptó de buena gana. Mantuvieron una conversación casual hasta que alcanzaron la casa de ella, donde el empleado se comportó como si quisiera cortejarla.

La chica sólo se rió y le dijo controlando su nerviosismo: "Lo siento, tengo novio."

Así que el muchacho sólo se disculpó incontables veces y, dejando las bolsas en su cocina, salió a paso ligero, saludando antes, y cuando alcanzaba la puerta, ella lo alcanzó.

-Espera.-le pidió, el muchacho se dio vuelta, Asuna se preguntó si tendría la edad de Klein.- Pienso invitar unos amigos esta noche.-le dijo.- Para eso es la comida. Yo no puedo salir contigo, pero quizás alguna de mis amigas sí.-explicó.- ¿Te gustaría venir?-

El chico lo dudó.

-Bueno…-dijo, pensando en una excusa.- Es que… No conozco a nadie, je.-

-No pasa nada.-lo refutó ella.- Son muy amigables y simpáticas.-dijo alegremente.- Bueno, estás invitado.-terminó por decir.- Si no quieres venir, lo entenderé. Pero si te da por pasarte, al menos, a partir de las cinco p.m. estaremos aquí todos.-

-Está bien.-accedió el empleado.- Quizás me dé una vuelta.-

-Nos vemos.-lo saludó Asuna.- Suerte.-

-Adiós.-

Cerró la puerta y arrastró las bolsas a la cocina. Con algo de esfuerzo, empezó a subirlas a la mesada y justo entonces sonó el timbre.

Dejó las cosas allí y corrió, sabiendo que era él. Hacía días que no lo veía, alcanzó la manija y abrió de golpe.

Allí estaba, con… Con la misma ropa de siempre. Todo de negro.

-Hey, Asuna.-le dijo.

-Siempre vestido igual.-se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios.- Me parece que necesitas un cambio de look, Kirito-kun.-

-¿Eh?-él se miró.- ¿Por qué? A mí me gusta así.-la observó confundido.

-Siempre estás igual.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Kazuto no pudo resistir a esa expresión en su cara.

-E-E-Está bien.-aceptó.- Haz lo que quieras conmigo.-

Asuna levantó una ceja.

-¿Que haga lo que quiera?-hizo una cara de picardía como las que hacía Lisbeth a veces.- ¿Estás seguro?-de pronto, entendiendo lo que acababa de decir por impulso, contuvo el aliento.

El silencio se adueñó de ellos. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y lentamente, muy lentamente, se pusieron de color escarlata.

-Etto… Hagamos como que eso no sucedió.-sugirió ella, preguntándose de dónde había sacado el coraje para decir lo que había dicho.

Pero Kazuto no dejaría que semejante comentario a su orgullo cayera en el olvido. Se cobraría venganza en algún momento, ella lo sabía.

Él entro en la casa y cerró la puerta, sin pedir permiso, y cuando Asuna iba a quejarse en broma, sintió que sus manos la agarraban de los brazos y la besaba con fuerza, hambriento, se dijo.

Por un lado, le causaba sorpresa y por otro mucha vergüenza, pero también gusto. El gusto de saber que aún después de dos años juntos, seguía deseándola con tal desesperación. Le devolvió el beso, dejando que las manos de su novio le recorrieran la espalda y los costados, amenazando con deleitarse con su pecho, pero ella lo apartó en ese momento.

Él pareció volver en sí, viendo su cara de súplica y se movió un paso atrás.

-Lo… Lo siento.-dijo.

-No te preocupes.-Asuna tomó sus manos, roja como un tomate.

Kazuto asintió avergonzado.

-Te ayudo a acomodar, entonces.-

-Sí, vamos.-

Pasaron una hora guardando las provisiones, con él haciendo chistes sobre la irracional cantidad de comida que había comprado hasta que ella le dijo que "Todo era para hacer sándwiches".

Kirito no volvió a hacer una sola broma en todo el día. Sólo esperaba la hora de comer.

Cuando por fin se sentaron a almorzar, hablaron sobre qué películas podían ver, y él comentó que la noche anterior, en ALO, después de que ella se desconectara, habían estado hablando sobre una vieja serie de películas americanas, llamada Star Wars. Eran nueve en total, y la última no tenía más de siete años. Puede que los efectos de la segunda trilogía no fueran los mejores, pero todos se habían entusiasmado con los relatos que Kirito les había dado. Así que, y con la previa aceptación de Asuna, dejó las nueve películas descargándose.

-Iré a buscar unas cosas a casa.-avisó.

-¿No te sirven las que tengo yo aquí?-preguntó ella.

-No esta vez. Realmente necesito las que compré hace poco.-explicó.

-Está bien.-aceptó.- Te acompaño.-

Le sonrió.

-Vayamos, entonces.-Kirito buscó la llave de su moto en su bolsillo y la hizo girar en su dedo como todo un profesional.

Pasó a toda velocidad girando la menor cantidad posible de veces, violando el límite de velocidad más de una vez, y riéndose de la policía mientras lanzaba pulsos electromagnéticos desde su teléfono para interferir con los aparatos que registraban la velocidad de los vehículos. Asuna, mientras tanto, se quejaba de sus excesos y se apretaba más y más contra su espalda, haciendo tanta fuerza con los brazos que llegó a no dejarlo respirar.

Finalmente, llegaron a casa de Kirito y, al entrar, encontraron a Suguha y a Sílica jugando con la consola vieja de Kazuto en el living, de espaldas a ellos. No parecían haber oído la puerta.

-Oh, Leafa, ¡eso es injusto!-se quejaba la más pequeña de las dos.- No deberías poder gatillar un ataque definitivo así.-hizo un puchero.

-Vamos, Sílica, sólo intento enseñarte.-mintió descaradamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-dijo él adelantándose.- Pero qué cosa más loca. Mi hermana y mi amiga jugando con MI consola, que tiene más de cinco años.-

-¡Oh!-Suguha se volteó sobresaltada y tapándose la boca.- ¡Lo siento, sólo…!

-Es una antigüedad, hermanita. No se usa.-negó con el dedo.

-Anda, Kirito.-le dijo Asuna desde la puerta.- ¿Qué mal puede hacer?-

-Se rompen con facilidad.-explicó, cruzándose de brazos.- Además, es una gran etapa de mi vida que no quiero perder.-agregó.- Es mi infancia.-

-Creía que preferías los VR.-alegó Sílica.

-Por supuesto que sí.-afirmó el muchacho.- Pero es como si hubieras encontrado un fósil de un Tiranosaurio Rex. Sólo porque es viejo y famoso no significa que debas usarlo, ¿o sí?-preguntó retóricamente.

-¿Y qué hay de Jurassic Park? Esa película de hace muchos años.-comentó Sugu.

-Eso es una película, tal y como dijiste.-

-Pero los usaron.-

-Era un mosquito, no huesos de T-Rex.-

-Pero resucitaron a los dinosaurios, eso fue bueno.-

-Depende de por dónde lo mires.-sentenció Kazuto.

-Entonces también es tan bueno como malo que usemos tu consola.-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Kirito suspiró en desacuerdo.

-Sólo no la rompan, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo prometo.-

Kazuto y Asuna subieron las escaleras, fueron hasta su habitación, él buscó en un rincón unos cuantos parlantes y varias cámaras y volvieron a casa de ella.

Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde para cuando Kirito terminó de acomodar todo y logró conectar a Yui.

-¿Puedes escuchar y ver?-

-Sí, papa. Los demás aún no llegan, por lo que veo.-

-Correcto.-dijo Asuna.- ¿Cómo estás, Yui-chan?-preguntó sonriéndole.

-¡Muy bien, mama!-le respondió.- Y mejor aún ahora que estamos los tres juntos.-

-Por cierto, Asuna.-la llamó Kirito.- Tengo una sorpresa.-

Ella rememoró la última vez que la sorprendió. No había derretido su corazón, lo había fundido. Le había costado mucho recuperarse de ese golpe emocional tan grande, tan profundo, que había hecho que lo amara incluso más que antes, si eso era posible.

Y luego estuvo la noche apasionada.

Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y apartó las imágenes de su cabeza.

-Bueno… Muéstramela.-aceptó con timidez.

Él tomó su mano, agarró el control remoto que Asuna no sabía que había sacado de su habitación y presionó un solo botón.

-Bien.-dijo.- Cierra los ojos, y por favor, no los abras.-ella le hizo caso.

Lo oyó susurrar algo y Yui le contestó que sí. Entonces oyó que su novio cerraba las cortinas, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad. Escuchó sus pasos yendo de la puerta hasta frente a ella y luego se detuvo.

-Bien.-le dijo.- Ya puedes abrirlos.-

Despegó sus párpados y, en cuanto lo hizo, no logró evitar que se le cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas.

Allí, frente a ella, parada delante de Kirito, que tenía sus manos "en sus hombros", estaba un holograma de Yui.

A pesar de ser un holograma, y no algo totalmente real, era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Llevo desarrollando esto desde que salimos de SAO.-admitió Kirito.- Yui me ayudó, mucho. Entre los dos, lo logramos.-alargó las manos y tomó las de Asuna, la acercó a ellos.- Por fin estamos los tres juntos en el mundo real.-dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Kirito…-Asuna quería llorar, se aguantó como pudo y le dio un breve beso antes de agacharse y quedarse de rodillas para mirar a su hija.- Yui…-alargó la mano y "acarició" su cara, cuidando de pasar su mano a través de su cara.

-Qué bueno estar con ustedes, mama, papa.-dijo la niña.-Aunque aquí no los puedo tocar.-se lamentó.

"Eso sí que costará solucionarlo.", pensó Kirito, "Posiblemente, cuando haya terminado mis estudios, pueda hacerlo en un par de meses. Aunque tendríamos que llevar la máquina receptora con nosotros todo el tiempo, y debería estar conectada de alguna manera con los cinco sentidos, es decir, el cerebro, y… Ya me preocuparé cuando llegue el momento."

-Kirito, yo…-Asuna lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, al borde del colapso.- De verdad, esto… Te amo tanto…-él se arrodilló también y se unió al abrazo.- LOS amo tanto… A los dos…-rompió a llorar silenciosamente contra su hombro.

Sonó el timbre.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Suguha y Sílica. Poco después, Lisbeth llamó a la puerta y, por algún motivo, había venido con Klein. Por último, cuando le abrieron a Sinon, Siune venía caminando justo detrás y entraron juntas.

Kirito conectó una de las cámaras a la computadora de Asuna y proyectó la película contra una de las paredes, que no tenía nada sobre ella, para que pudieran verla como en el cine.

Las primeras seis horas las dedicaron a ver las primeras tres películas. Todos estaban esperando que Anakin Skywalker, en realidad no se uniera al Lado Oscuro, pero cuando lo vieron volverse loco despacio, manipulado por el Emperador, convirtiéndose en el responsable de la muerte de Padme de alguna manera, no lo soportaron. Todas las chicas lloraron un poco y pidieron un descanso. Para ese momento eran ya las 11:45 p.m. Agil había llegado justo cuando finalizaba la primera de las películas, a las 7:15 p.m., y para cuando acabó la tercera, decidió volver al bar.

-No esperaba que ese tipo se volviera el principal enemigo.-comentó Klein.

-Para nada.-admitió Lisbeth.

-Yo no resistí y lo busqué en internet.-dijo Yui.- Al final, él...-

-No lo digas, Yui.-la frenó Kirito.- Sólo dime, ¿te gusta el final de la sexta?-

-Bastante.-admitió.- Aunque admito que no me lo esperaba. Después de tanto tiempo, reaccionar así… Debe haber sufrido mucho.-

-¡Spoilers!-gritó Suguha tapándose los oídos.

Todos rieron ante su reacción espontánea y luego Sílica agregó.

-¿Y aún hay seis más? ¿Este Vader estará hasta la novena?-

-Responder eso sería spoiler.-Kirito entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca, Asuna descansaba su cabeza contra su pecho cómodamente.

-Oh, vamos.-se quejó Siune.- ¡Quiero saber!-

-Tenemos toda la noche para ver las demás.-Klein se levantó enérgicamente y mirando a Asuna preguntó.- ¿Podemos hacer algo de comer? Estoy muriendo de hambre.-

De pronto, fue como si todos recordaran que tenían que llenarse el estómago.

Hicieron palomitas saladas y dulces, llenaron varios vasos con refrescos, jugo principalmente, y volvieron a sentarse en los sofás, preparándose para otras cinco horas de Star Wars.

Esta vez, cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi falleció entregándose a la fuerza, sin permitirle a Darth Vader matarlo, todos, excepto Kirito y Yui, derramaron al menos una lágrima. Ahora, sin duda alguna, sólo quedaba Luke. Luego, durante la siguiente película, se alegraron mucho de ver al Maestro Yoda vivo, refugiado, a la espera de que llegara la última esperanza del universo. Y finalmente, se sintieron tristes al ver a Luke desesperarse al saber que Vader era su padre.

El final de la sexta, los conmovió. Darth Vader dejó de ser un Sith, y, en sus últimos momentos, fue un héroe, asesinando al Emperador Sith, cumpliendo así su destino: equilibrar la Fuerza.

-Hombre.-dijo Klein.- No esperaba que hiciera eso. Se veía tan… Corrompido, tan malo.-

-Le pudo el amor por su hijo.-dijo Sugu en tono soñador, agarrándose las manos.- Quiero que el padre de mis hijos sea así.-

-Morirías.-comentó Yui.- ¿Por qué querrías eso, tía Leafa?-

-No, Yui, se refiere a sólo la parte final.-se rió Asuna.- No a todo lo demás.

-Oh.-la pixie dijo con sorpresa.- Vaya, aún tengo mucho que aprender.-echó una suave risita.

-¿Qué hará Luke ahora, Kirito?-preguntó el samurái, entusiasmado.- ¿Fundará una academia?-

-Si quieres enterarte, mira la próxima película.-

Las últimas tres, dejaron a todos en shock. Los mantuvieron tan inconscientes, tan entretenidos, que no se dieron cuenta de que el sol ya había vuelto a salir. Era algo muy inusual pasar la noche despiertos. Aunque Kirito, sin embargo, se había dormido con su cabeza descansando sobre la de Asuna, que también se había dormido, contra su pecho.

-Pobre muchacho…-

-Pobre de su hermana, querrás decir.-

-¿Ninguno de ustedes piensa en Han Solo y Leia? ¡Se habrán sentido muy mal!-

-Odié a ese Sith.-

-Qué buena saga. Yo quiero uno de esos sables láser.-Klein se puso en pie y comenzó a hacer poses Jedi.- Para patear traseros por todas partes.-

Shino, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, habló.

-En GGO existen.-

-¡¿De verdad?!-chillaron todos al mismo tiempo, despertando a los tórtolos.- ¡Quiero uno!-gritaron.

-Cuestan ciento cincuenta mil créditos.-avisó.

El "Ow" de decepción fue general también.

-Parece que es momento de irnos todos a dormir.-sugirió Asuna somnolienta.

Por un momento, todos la miraron parpadeando.

-Oh, son las 10:15 a.m.-dijo Siune sorprendida.- No puedo creer que estuve despierta tanto tiempo.-

-Vaya.-dijeron todos.- Kirito, esta saga sí que es adictiva.-

Ya sólo quedaban Asuna y él despiertos. Habían mandado a los demás a los cuartos donde debían dormir. Llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres con su novio, y aquí fue donde ella se encontró con algo en lo que no había pensado realmente.

-Tenemos que… ¿Dormir juntos?-susurró, tan bajo que él sólo oyó un murmullo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-le preguntó Kazuto amablemente.

-Eh, no, ¡no!-negó con sus mejillas coloreándose, pero, ¿qué sentido tenía no decirle nada?- Sólo que… Queda únicamente la cama de mis padres…-deseó hundir su cara entre sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza.

La verdad es que Asuna no entendía por qué seguía comportándose así con él después de dos años saliendo y haberse acostado juntos muchas veces, incluso después de habían hecho el amor varias veces también.

Pero, eso era dentro del juego. No aquí en el mundo real.

-Ey.-Kirito tomó una de sus manos y se la apretó con fuerza.- Tranquila, Asuna.-era muy leve, pero ella sabía que su voz flaqueaba de a momentos; estaba tan sobrecargado como ella.- No… Tenemos que hacer nada, simplemente… Acostarnos a dormir.-

Hizo lo que pudo por asentir con la cabeza y se aferró a su mano más fuerte.

Intentaron comportarse con la mayor normalidad posible, pero no fue sencillo. Se quitaron los pantalones en rincones opuestos de la habitación, cuidando de no dejar la ropa de uno a la vista del otro, y se acostaron silenciosamente en ambos lados de la cama, lanzándose miradas de reojo hasta que Asuna decidió acercarse un poco y él, viendo su intención, también se movió y la dejó recostarse contra su pecho. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza despacio, mirando hacia el techo, simplemente disfrutando de su calor.

-Etto…-ella jugó con sus dedos.- Kirito-kun.-él la miró.- Yo, me preguntaba… ¿Qué nos depara el futuro?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Ella lo meditó un momento.

-Me refiero a qué harás. Este año terminamos la secundaria que nos están haciendo cursar, y… Supongo que tendrás planes.-

Kazuto hizo una mueca de dolor por un momento.

-La verdad, no de momento.-tomó el cabello de ella y jugó con él girándolo entre sus dedos.- Pero si algo sé, es que no dejaré que eso nos separe, ¿sí?-

Asuna le sonrió.

-No tengo ninguna duda sobre eso. Sólo para que lo sepas: si hace falta vivir como vagabundos, que así sea.-

Kirito alzó las cejas velozmente.

-¡No! En cualquier caso, no quiero que vivas así sólo por mí.-

-Eh.-Asuna dijo suavemente, tocándole la nariz con un dedo.-Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? Una vez cada uno.-susurró.

-Bueno.-replicó él abrazándola y subiéndola a él, sentándola en su cintura.- Todavía no llegó mi turno. Y yo iba primero, ¿recuerdas?-

-Pero…-

Antes de que llegara a quejarse, acercó su cara hasta apoyar sus frentes y, mientras ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro calentarle la boca, en un muy leve susurro, Kazuto habló.

-Me importas demasiado, Asuna.-

Ella supo que en su boca se había dibujado una sonrisa absurdamente tonta. Puso sus manos en el pecho de él, se encontró con que era más firme de lo que creía. ¿Había estado haciendo pesas?

De todos modos eso le importaba un comino.

-Cuando quieres, eres todo un galán, Kirito-kun.-susurró en respuesta.

Él se rió por lo bajo y rozó sus narices, sonriendo como estúpido también. Pocas veces él se dejaba ver así. "Es adorable cuando se pone así", pensó Asuna. Y por algún motivo, esta vez, y nunca más en toda su vida, Kazuto dijo algo que ella jamás esperó que dijera.

-Asuna… De verdad tengo la necesidad de explicarte algo.-ahora se veía serio.

Más serio, incluso, que cuando iba a las reuniones para derrotar a los Bosses en Aincrad. Más serio que cuando había peleado mano a mano contra The Gleam Eyes.

Más serio que cuando se enfrentó solo a Kayaba. Sus ojos parecían dos témpanos de hielo, un par de icebergs enormes. Y ya saben cómo es un iceberg. Si lo que está por encima del agua es enorme, lo que está debajo es al menos tres veces su tamaño.

-N-No me a-asustes… Por favor.-ella se alejó un poco, casi sentándose.

Él desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.- Quizás no debería… Pero si no lo hago ahora, nunca lo haré.-se dijo a sí mismo.-

Reunió fuerzas y se sentó en la cama, con las manos de ella en sus hombros, mirándolo con infinita preocupación.

-No… No me digas que quieres… Terminar…-

Kazuto reaccionó como un rayo, alzando los ojos hasta los de Asuna y acariciándole las mejillas.

-No, por favor.-dijo apaciblemente.- Jamás terminaría contigo, Asuna. Eres la cosa más preciada que tengo.-

"¿Qué acaba de decir?", pensó ella, aturdida.

Él debió haber notado su expresión y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo… Sé que no soy el mejor novio del mundo. Y probablemente nunca lo seré. Sólo… Estoy diciendo esto porque…-su voz tembló.- Lo he pensado mucho, y creo que si vamos a estar juntos por toda nuestra vida, deberías saberlo.-

-Kirito, me estás asustando, mucho.-deslizó sus manos a su cuello.- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Quiero contarte mi pasado.-confesó.- No… Esperes nada muy oscuro ni nada por el estilo, sólo… Es patético.-declaró, Asuna lo observó en silencio, directo a los ojos; Kazuto respiró hondo, mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones un buen rato y luego lo dejó ir.- Todo esto comenzó cuando tenía siete años. Aunque no lo creas, así es. Desde que empecé la primaria, mi abuelo…-tragó saliva y sintió que ella pasaba su pulgar por su mejilla y levantó la mano izquierda para agarrarla por la muñeca cariñosamente.- Mi abuelo me obligaba a ir a kendo, y si me negaba a ir, bueno…-dejó escapar un bufido.- Me pegaba. Co-Co-Con la espada de madera de kendo.-bajó la cabeza.- A eso, añádela que tenía que ser bueno, o me darían duro en las prácticas y en los torneos. Hasta los once, esa fue mi vida. Bueno, eso y que en la escuela no era exactamente popular. Más bien, era el objetivo de las burlas. Un día me cansé.-levantó la mirada.- En una clase de práctica de kendo, que era en la escuela, me vengué de todos. Les di a todos y cada uno de ellos una buena paliza.-Asuna se rió de esto, divertida.

-Imagino que aprendieron la lección.-comentó.

-Oh, lo hicieron.-afirmó él.- Pero otro tuvo que ocupar mi lugar. Era un chico rubio de ojos verdes, lo recuerdo. Y no era nada bueno en el kendo. Lo apaleaban como si fuera uno de los maniquíes de práctica. Seguí con las prácticas un año más y luego las dejé. Mi abuelo me dio una paliza mucho peor de la que me dio The Gleam Eyes.-

Asuna tuvo el impulso de reír ante el comentario, pero se contuvo. Seguramente sería contraproducente para él. En lugar de eso, hizo una mueca de dolor y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Relájate.-le pidió, al notarlo respirar agitado.- Tómate tu tiempo.-

-Me quebró una costilla.-dijo, y ella contuvo la respiración.

-Se asustó cuando supo lo que había hecho. Paró de pegarme, empezó a disculparse como loco, me cargó en brazos y corrió hasta el hospital. No teníamos coche en aquellos días. Mientras me revisaban, oí que mi madre llegaba enojadísima y comenzaba a gritarle muchas cosas, tan rápido que no logré entenderlo. Suguha estaba ahí, había visto todo y en ese momento hizo algo que no esperaba que hiciera por mí. En cuanto el médico terminó de darme unas pastillas y decirme un montón de cosas que no recuerdo, los hizo entrar a los tres y se puso a hablar con mamá. Después, de vuelta en casa, comenzaron a gritarse de nuevo, y Sugu se puso entre ellos con una mirada asesina y sólo gritó una cosa. "¡Si el problema es que los dos tenemos que hacer kendo, entonces yo haré el doble de kendo y cubriré el lugar de ambos!" El abuelo tuvo que aceptar. Midori, mi madre, se negó rotundamente a dejarme seguir, por suerte, y el abuelo tuvo que conformarse con Suguha.-suspiró y repentinamente se quitó la camiseta.- ¿Ves esto?-se señaló el costado derecho, a la altura de la última costilla.- Préstame tu mano.-Asuna alargó los dedos y él guió su toque hasta el lugar.

-Oh.-Asuna hizo un puchero.- ¿Te recuperaste mal?-preguntó preocupada.

Podía sentir, a través de sus dedos, cómo la caja torácica de Kazuto se hundía más de dos centímetros en esa zona y luego se acomodaba.

-Sí.-admitió.- Tenían que operarme para acomodarla, pero cuando me preguntaron si estaba dispuesto, pregunté si era necesario, si esa… Deformación, afectaría a mi desarrollo. Dijeron que no, que era sólo estética. Así que me negué a operarme.-dio otro suspiro tembloroso.- Unos meses más tarde, cuando ya estaba recuperado, estaba caminando por la escuela y me encontré a tres de los peores idiotas de la escuela molestando a este que era el nuevo bufón, el que te dije que había tomado mi lugar, ¿recuerdas?-

-Ajá.-dijo Asuna acariciándole el pecho y los costados delicadamente.

-Estaban pegándole mucho. No tenía moretones a la vista, pero sabía que si seguían dándole así acabarían mandándolo al hospital. Así que, pensando que era mi deber solucionar eso, corrí, robé una espada de madera de kendo del gimnasio y los molí a golpes. No es que fuera violento, pero… Quiero, tú me entiendes, ¿no?-

-Sí.-dijo Asuna de verdad.- Comprendo tu sentimiento de justicia, Kirito-kun. Me pasó muchas veces, sólo que… Nunca tuve el coraje de inmiscuirme.-cerró los ojos, y poco después sintió la mano de él subir por su cara.

En silencio, ella agradeció el simple gesto.

-Gracias, Asuna.-le dijo.- El caso es, que casi me expulsan. Mi madre me gritó mucho, tuvo que ir a buscarme aquel día. Mi abuelo, por otro lado, casi se mostraba orgulloso. Creo que estaba un poco… Loco, me atrevería a decir. Pero eso no importa. La cuestión no terminó ahí. El primer año de secundaria fue insufrible. No me relacionaba con nadie, todos me evitaban. No había hecho lo correcto al defender a aquel chico. No lo correcto para mi reputación, al menos. Todos me veían como un verdadero matón. Al cabo de un tiempo, este chico rubio se animó a hablarme. Fuimos amigos un tiempo, y luego se cambió de escuela. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que él sabía mi nombre pero yo no sabía el suyo. Fue raro. Nos llamábamos por apodos. De ahí viene el nombre de mis personajes en los MMO. Kirito. Él lo inventó.-

Asuna se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó.- Yo me la paso llamándote así, perdón, no sabía…-decía entre sollozos.

Kazuto la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

-Calma.-le besó la frente.- Me gusta cuando tú lo dices.-le dijo.

-Kirito-kun…-repitió ella en una vocecita.

Despacio, se besaron por unos segundos, disfrutando del contacto simple y sincero que hacía días que no tenían. Asuna se acurrucó más contra él e hizo que se apoyara contra el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Qué más sucedió?-preguntó la chica, deseando que él le cuente todo.

Lo oyó suspirar.

-En paralelo a eso, tuve varios problemas. Descubrí que mi madre no era sino mi tía, que mi hermana en realidad era mi prima, y que mis padres estaban muertos. Por un estúpido choque. Se lo dije a mi tía y ella se sorprendió de que lo hubiera averiguado, pero aceptó mis quejas y me explicó todo.-se le enjuagaron los ojos.- Por culpa de eso, pensé que toda mi vida había vivido una mentira. Di por hecho, erróneamente, que toda la gente era falsa. Que las cosas que decían, eran sólo por conveniencia propia, o por alguna razón momentánea.-respiró temblorosamente.- Así que decidí darle la espalda al mundo real. Me sumergí en el mundo de los juegos, con el único propósito de olvidarme del dolor de descubrir que nadie decía la verdad. A eso, súmale que la gente primero dice una cosa y luego la contraria, pero las dos cosas son ciertas. Se me hizo un embrollo de ideas, casi todas negativas, y comencé a creer que sería mejor no relacionarme con nadie. Vaya que tenía problemas.-soltó una risita nerviosa.- Así que para relacionarme, decidí comportarme de manera súper fría y súper directa. Esto sólo me trajo más problemas, más disgustos y más peleas con el resto de la gente. Pero, sin embargo, en los juegos…-temblaba de dolor, y ella lo abrazó y pasó su mano por su espalda.

-En los juegos no era así.-terminó Asuna por él.

-Exacto.-le oyó susurrar.- En los juegos, todos son sinceros, saben lo que quieren, no dicen dos cosas contrarias y las sostienen, sólo dicen una. Y cuando dos ideas chocan, se matan a golpes, luego el que murió resucita y todo está bien.-se le escapó una lágrima.- Y cuando empezaba a pensar que el errado era yo, salió a la venta el NerveGear. Y luego la Beta de SAO. Era mi salvación. Allí podía ser quien realmente era. Nada de problemas, no. Sólo diversión y una historia épica detrás de mí.-tragó saliva pesadamente.- Durante la Beta, conocí a un jugador que, al igual que yo, usaba sólo una espada. No le presté atención, pero él me frecuentaba, a veces cazaba en el mismo lugar que yo, compraba en los mismos herreros y restaurantes que yo… Comenzó a ser una molestia. Así que, un día, harto de esto, lo desafié a duelo.-

-¿Y quién ganó?-preguntó Asuna sonriendo, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Era igual de fuerte que yo. Tenía mi nivel, equipos parecidos, incluso la misma arma. Al final, sé que si gané fue porque él lo quiso. Bajó la guardia adrede. Le grité que no fuera imbécil, que peleara en serio. Y le envié otra solicitud de duelo. La rechazó. Oh, se me olvidaba aclarar algo. En la Beta, a veces, por unos errores del sistema, no aparecían los nombres de los jugadores. Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que me agregó a su lista de amigos, me pidió que lo acepte, y dijo que en cuanto el juego completo fuera lanzado y finalizado por los jugadores, entonces pelearíamos a nuestro máximo potencial.-

Esta vez fue Asuna la que tragó saliva.

-¿Lo conocí?-

-No.-negó Kirito.- Fue de los doscientos trece que murieron porque intentaron desconectarlos del juego.-

-Oh…-ella se despegó de él y lo miró a los ojos, con sus manos en sus hombros de nuevo.- Discúlpame.-

-No pasa nada.-dijo su novio, pero evidentemente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contarle todo esto.- Fue… Mi primer y único amigo durante muchos años y…-ya sin ningún esfuerzo, rompió a llorar, y Asuna se sorprendió.- Lo siento…-sollozó.- Yo no… No quiero dar… Lástima, es que…-

Ella clavó sus uñas en sus hombros y le dio una mirada firme, transmitiéndole la firmeza que él necesitaba en este preciso instante.

-Kirigaya Kazuto.-le dijo, esperando causar impacto con eso.- No pienses por un segundo, que porque te muestras así delante de mí, algo entre nosotros va a cambiar.-le sonrió con ternura.- Porque yo no puedo dejar de amarte, pase lo que pase.-

Kirito aspiró fuertemente por la nariz.

-¿Aunque sea una basura?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No eres ninguna basura.-negó acariciándole la mejilla.- Si lo fueras, no hubieras venido a buscarme a ALO.-

-¿Aunque sea un miedoso?-cuestionó un poco mejor.

-¿Miedoso?-inquirió Asuna.- Kirito-kun, enfrentaste a Kayaba Akihiko, tú solo. Un usuario normal, contra un Dios. Y ganaste.-

Kazuto de a poco se fue calmando, y muy lentamente recuperó la compostura. Luego, con su tono monótono de siempre, empezó a murmurar.

-Muchas gracias.-terminó de decirlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú, -empezó Asuna.- estuviste ahí para mí cuando mis fuerzas flaquearon.-le limpió los ojos con los dedos lentamente, como en una caricia.- Tú, no te fuiste cuando me comporté como una tonta en lugar de serte directa.-deslizó un dedo por sus labios y lo miró a los ojos.- Tampoco lo hiciste cuando más te necesité.-añadió.- Pero esto no se trata de que yo te esté pagando esos favores. Son favores, no se pagan. Lo que hago, escucharte y tranquilizarte, lo hago porque te amo.-depositó un beso suave en su boca y rozó sus labios con los de él; luego, dijo contra su boca.- Te amo, y estaré siempre aquí para ti. En la vida real, en los juegos, en todas partes. Y donde tú vayas…-Asuna le mantuvo al mirada con firmeza al decir esto.- Yo iré. Salvo que… Tú no quieras.-agregó, preocupada.

Sintió que él sonreía contra sus labios.

-¿Cómo no voy a querer?-

Ella pudo sentir sus labios separarse más y no dudó en acortar los milímetros que quedaban entre ellos. Su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, las manos de ambos enredándose en el cabello del otro, sumergiéndolos más y más en el beso, desconectándolos de cualquier otra sensación.

Momentáneamente se separaron por aire antes de entrar en contacto de nuevo, buscando dejar claro allí lo que sentían el uno por el otro, puesto que las palabras sencillamente no eran suficientes.

Asuna pensó que podría intentar decirle que lo amaba todo el día, sin detenerse a respirar, pero, aun así, no sería suficiente para darle a entender con qué locura estaba enamorada de él.

Una frase muy empalagosa pasó por su cabeza y quiso decírsela, pero no se atrevió a romper el beso que estaban compartiendo tan amorosamente, y, además, ella estaba segura, él no sabría qué responderle.

Simplemente, él era así. Escueto. Un tanto frío.

Pero lo amaba así.

No importaba que no fuera muy romántico, a excepción de los momentos en que quería disculparse.

Pero ahora estaba siéndolo, se dijo. Estaba siendo muy romántico, en realidad. En los cinco minutos que llevaban así, no había hecho ni el menor signo de hacer nada más que besarla. Y ella tampoco.

Notó que algo en su interior se agitaba, quería más de su parte, empezaba a desear explorar su cuerpo como había hecho más de una vez en el juego.

Decidió que quería dar un paso adelante en su relación aquí en la realidad. Qué más daba si los demás estaban en la casa, todos estarían dormidos para este momento. Además, como la luz estaba apagada y en el cuarto de sus padres no había ventanas, la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Se enderezó, separándose de él y, mirándolo a los ojos, aprovechó que la estaba mirando para cruzar las manos sobre su cuerpo, tomar su camiseta por el borde y levantarla lentamente sobre su abdomen y luego más allá de su pecho antes de pasársela por la cabeza y dejarla resbalar de sus dedos a un costado de la cama.

-Asuna…-empezó él, pero ella sólo puso un dedo en sus labios, se acercó y le susurró.

-Está bien.-besó su mejilla.- Sólo quiero que sepas realmente, cuánto te amo.-

No dijo la frase que tenía en mente, pero aun así, él hizo lo que ella esperaba. No dijo nada. Únicamente la miraba sorprendido.

No permitiría que arruinara todo pensando en algo, y en realidad tampoco tenía que decir nada, pero él no lo sabía.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre su novio, y esta vez puso sus manos en el abdomen apenas marcado de Kazuto y las deslizó hacia arriba, arrastrando con ellas su prenda.

Él no se quejó, pero alzó los ojos y le dijo en un susurro.

-Asuna… Yo… Quiero hacer esto, pero… Este… No es como el juego… No tengo…-

Ella intuyó de inmediato lo que él quería decir al ver su mirada de preocupación y sus mejillas levemente coloreadas. Ella misma se ruborizó al explicarle.

-Mi… Padre me dijo… Desde que sabe que salimos… Que tome… Bueno, tú sólo… No te preocupes, ¿está bien?-intentó sonreírle acariciándole el pecho de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa con delicadeza.- ¿Puedes confiar en mí en esto?-preguntó.

Notó que él tragaba saliva, probablemente le había entendido.

-Claro.-fue todo lo que logró articular.

-Bien.-Asuna hizo lo que pudo por tragarse su propio bochorno.

Siempre era él el que empezaba estas situaciones. Esta vez sería ella. Era la mayor, después de todo.

"¿Yo estoy pensando eso?", se preguntó a sí misma, "Debo estar realmente perdida en este momento."

¿Perdida cómo? Era una respuesta que no tenía. Quizás deseaba complacerlo como él la complacía en el juego de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que la situación permitía que hicieran este tipo de cosas. O quizás sólo… Quería sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, alegrarlo, dejarle conocer de verdad la infinita sensación de hormigueo que le provocaba verlo, o a lo mejor simplemente… Hacía mucho que quería esto, pero no encontraba el momento.

Sin decidirse del todo sobre el motivo, sabía algo a ciencia cierta. Si quería hacer esto con él de verdad desde hacía mucho, y quería, su amor por él era real.

Era momento de ver si él se sentía igual.

Movió sus piernas y, arrodillada sobre él, terminó de quitarle la ropa, dejándolo sólo con una prenda, de la que se ocuparía luego.

"Sin ninguna prisa.", pensó mientras se sentaba nuevamente sobre su ingle.

Sintió las manos de él tocándole las plantas de los pies. Era un toque diferente al que usaba dentro del juego. Este era tímido, mientras el otro era totalmente pasional. Por algún motivo, el actual le resultaba más querido, aunque no es que le molestara el otro.

Contuvo el aliento, con la boca abierta, mientras el toque de su amado subía hasta sus rodillas muy despacio y luego alcanzaba su cintura. Dejó ir el aire lentamente, disfrutando cada momento.

Se recordó a sí misma diciendo "La reconocería si fuera tu mano.", allá en el Palacio Imperial. Era cierto. Este contacto... En verdad eran parecidos, pero esto… Tan sólo era mejor.

Lo besó de nuevo, ya sin ver nada más que oscuridad, y esta vez no contuvo su lengua. En seguida supo que él tampoco.

Sintió las manos de Kazuto detenerse bajo su cintura y, ante esto, movió la cadera, provocando que sus intimidades rozaran.

No pudo contener un pequeño gemido, tan bajo que él sólo pudo escucharlo porque se le escapó contra su boca.

Sus mejillas ardieron con violencia mientras su novio aplicaba un poco de fuerza allí, sólo un poco, y luego seguía recorriendo su espalda, sus costados, su abdomen y por último hacia arriba, donde detuvo sus manos a escasos milímetros de sus pechos antes de desviarlas repentinamente a sus hombros y después a su cuello.

A cada momento que pasaba, Asuna sentía su cuerpo relajándose más y, por otro lado, cada vez se encontraba más tensa. Su toque era tan gentil, tan poco hambriento, que la hacía desesperarse, y era esta desesperación que la tensaba.

Usualmente dejaría que él hiciera esto, pero quiso hacerlo ella esta vez. Presionando sus manos contra su pecho, lo besó con pasión y luego comenzó a hacer un camino de besos con sus labios desde la boca de Kirito hasta su cuello, donde se ocupó de hacerle leves cosquillas, presionar sus labios levemente e, incluso, sólo una vez o dos, se atrevió a tocarle la piel con la lengua.

Notó que él se tensaba y dejó esto último. Quizás estuviera excediéndose. En su lugar, deslizó las manos por todo su pecho y exploró sus músculos, apenas marcados en su piel. No era para nada un chico de músculos grandes, pero poco le importaba eso a Asuna. No le importaba ni un poco, en realidad.

Volvió a mover su cintura un poco mientras desplazaba sus manos por su abdomen, rozándolo más.

Kazuto estaba petrificado mientras sentía una oleada de calor y emociones recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sabía que si se quedaba quieto todo el rato, probablemente ella acabaría rindiéndose y él quedaría en ridículo. Tenía que moverse.

Pero sencillamente no sabía qué hacer. Era como si toda esa experiencia acumulada en el juego teniendo relaciones con ella simplemente no le sirviera. Era ridículo. Era capaz de pelear con Suguha con las katanas de madera, pero era incapaz de hacer feliz a Asuna en la cama en el mundo real.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que todo estaba sucediendo en ALO. Que estaban en su casa en la copa de Yggdrasil, haciendo esto. Y logró que sus manos comenzaran a moverse de nuevo.

Oyó que ella contenía la respiración otra vez y la soltaba con agitación cuando él finalmente, después de varios acercamientos, se animó a tocar sus pechos.

De nuevo, su toque la levantaba hasta el cielo. Asuna se sentía volando mientras los dedos y las palmas de él le daban un masaje casi perfecto.

Contrajo su abdomen involuntariamente, disfrutando mucho la sensación.

"_Quiero más…_" pensó confundida.

Puso sus propias manos sobre las de Kirito, y con los ojos cerrados, las guió hasta la unión de su sujetador, en su espalda.

En un solo y agraciado movimiento, él lo desabrochó y ella se ocupó de quitárselo de encima. La ropa, en este instante, era sólo una molestia. Una molestia que debía ser eliminada.

Dejó caer el sostén a un costado de la cama y lo miró a los ojos, pero vio que él los tenía cerrados. Sonrió ante lo que creyó que era temor y le besó la comisura de los labios antes de apretarse contra él de a poco. Con la cabeza hundida en su cuello, se sorprendió cuando él la abrazó y giró, posicionándose sobre ella.

Sintió que le besaba la mejilla, el siguiente contacto fue en el mentón, luego justo en medio del cuello y después recibió unas cosquillas en la clavícula, ante las cuales se retorció sonriente debajo de él.

-Asuna.-la llamó, ella abrió los ojos.- No soy del tipo que dice cosas amorosas, pero…-alzó la cabeza, trabaron miradas y Kazuto le acarició el cuello con una mano.- No me alcanzaría ni la tinta ni el papel, ni tampoco todo el almacenamiento digital del mundo…-tragó saliva como por centésima vez en el día.- Para dejarte en claro cuánto te amo… Cuánto te anhelo cerca… Cuánto te adoro.-

Esa… Esa era la frase que ella había pensado decirle antes. Sorprendida en exceso de que él conociera esas palabras que a Asuna tanto le habían llegado al corazón cuando las oyó en una telenovela extranjera, sintió que, tal y como la vez que se habían reconciliado, su corazón se fundía.

-Eres… Tan tierno.-lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó apasionadamente.

De nuevo, él duró poco en sus labios, antes de partir con los suyos por el cuello de su novia, pero esta vez bajó más.

Sumando sus manos a la acción, la besó entre los pechos.

La respiración de Asuna se aceleró mucho. Pocas veces en el juego él había hecho esto. Pero… La verdad sea dicha, le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Arqueó su espalda involuntariamente cuando, mientras le hacía eso, lo sintió mover la cintura también.

Era demasiada provocación, se dijo a sí misma. Ya no lo soportaba, quería ser uno con él por primera vez en este mundo, pero se contuvo, lo hizo porque no quería que el momento terminara nunca. Quería seguir, más, mucho más, y de no ser por que los demás estaban en la casa, lo prolongaría todo el día. O, al menos, eso pensaba en ese momento.

Justo entonces, él se atrevió a besar la zona más sensible de lo que tenía entre sus manos, y Asuna no pudo por ningún medio evitar gemir un poco más alto. Por suerte, la habitación era casi hermética.

Reclinó la cabeza con fuerza contra la almohada y volvió a gemir, el calor estaba tomando su cuerpo, el deseo nublando su mente, ya no era consciente de sí misma, y sabía que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Enredó sus manos en los cabellos de su novio y rogó en silencio, sólo para ella misma, que nada lo detuviera.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que le gustaría tanto algo como esto, y justo cuando pensaba que se estaba acostumbrado al placer que le proporcionaba, una de las manos de Kirito, que ya hacía minutos que estaba comportándose tan pícaro como el juego, bajó por su abdomen, haciéndole unas leves cosquillas, hasta su ingle y la tocó en aquel lugar que nunca nadie más que ella había tocado hasta el momento.

Se mordió el labio y hundió más la cabeza en la almohada, mientras reprimía muchos gemidos y otros se le escapaban, por culpa del masaje delicado pero marcado que le daba.

Se arqueó más y Kazuto se atrevió a succionar la cosa más sensible de sus pechos, arrancándole un grito ahogado.

-Detente…-logró decir entre suspiros, entrecortadamente.- Por…-otro gemido se le fue sin querer.- Favor…-uno más.

"_¿Tres metros sobre el cielo?_", pensó ella, "¡_Qué mal novio era el protagonista!"_. Había visto hacía poco una película de hacía dieciséis años con ese título en internet. Era una romántica. Le había gustado, pero, en serio, ¿tres metros?

Ella estaba a más de un millón de kilómetros arriba del cielo en este preciso momento.

Ya no lo soportaba más.

-Kirito-kun…-quiso apartarlo, pero él se zafó de ella y se afianzó donde estaba, momentáneamente haciendo las cosas más desesperado.

Entonces lo sintió deslizar la mano bajo su ropa interior e intentó apretar las piernas para forzarlo a retroceder, pero se encontró con su cuerpo. Estaba tan inconsciente, tan sumergida en su propio placer que apenas si podía razonar en este punto.

Luchó por recobrar la conciencia y logró pasar el dedo gordo de su pie derecho a través de la última prenda que le quedaba a él. Despiadadamente, se la bajó hasta las rodillas, desconcentrándolo por un momento, suficiente para quitárselo de encima un poco y recuperar el control.

El aturdimiento sólo le duró un segundo, pero fue más de lo que Asuna necesitaba.

Acomodó la almohada para apoyar su espalda en ella y juntó sus piernas, mientras él, arrodillado delante de ella, admiraba su cuerpo.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Kazuto terminó de quitarse aquella prenda molesta y, sin sonrojarse ni ocultar lo que lo hacía hombre fisonómicamente, puso una mano en cada una de las rodillas de la chica y, sosteniéndole la mirada, arrastró sus dedos por su hermosa y suave piel, ida y vuelta, una vez, dos veces, luego una tercera y finalmente fue hasta su cintura, donde agarró la prenda que lo separaba de ella y comenzó a retirarla.

Asuna tragó saliva como pudo, con los brazos a los costados, apoyados en sus codos, con el pecho expuesto a él y ya prácticamente desnuda. Levantó las piernas y dejó que terminara de desvestirla.

Como si estuviera intentando provocarlo, puso sus pies en su pecho y él los tomó en sus manos.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su masaje en las plantas de sus pies. No tenía idea de cómo era que sabía masajear, pero tampoco le importó. Sólo valía que sabía hacerlo.

Dejó que su toque, ahora apasionado e incluso provocador, la relajara, presionando su piel con suavidad, y que delicadamente, con mucha lentitud, comenzara a recorrerla hasta que eventualmente hizo que separara sus piernas y le permitiera entrar en ella.

Tal y como la última vez, lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, abrazándolo, pero esta vez también hizo una mueca.

En el juego, nunca había dolor. Pero en esta ocasión, se le escapó un quejido.

Él buscó sus ojos, captó su mirada segura, y simplemente prosiguió con cuidado, esperando toparse con algo que lo detuviera.

No tardó mucho.

Asuna se aferró a él con más fuerza y levantó un poco la cadera para sentirlo mejor, sabiendo que lo próximo sólo sería por unos momentos y por nunca más.

Tras unos momentos incómodos, lo sintió retroceder un poco y luego volver con algo de fuerza.

Contuvo un pequeño grito como pudo y relajó la cabeza. Despacio, la de él se le acercó y compartieron un leve beso mientras Kazuto comenzaba a mover su cintura.

Ella acompañó su vaivén con uno propio, negándose a quedarse quieta, y mientras lo sentía besarle el cuello apasionadamente, dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama y se entregó a él.

**So, people, just to let you know… ****Originalmente, esto no iba a continuar, pero vi que les gustó lo que escribí, así que decidí darles otro punto de vista esta vez y otra situación no tan sexy, sino más privada… Eso intenté, al menos. Díganme si me salió bien o es un completo fracaso :P**

**Sepan que amo escribir para este fandom y espero que siga creciendo. Kawahara-sensei must be honored (?**

**No, eso era una broma xD**

**Por favor, ¡háganme saber si les gustó o no! Y también díganme si quieren otro capítulo, pero les advierto: lo que tengo en mente es muy fuerte.**

**¡Ustedes sabrán!**

_**Digan que sí (?**_

**Lo diré por tercera vez y ya me voy yendo:**

**Si quieren más… Háganmelo saber**


End file.
